In The Arm of My Husband
by goddessofsorrow
Summary: SMLOTR Serena is from middle earth and has a big surprise.......... she is married. How is it going to affect the fellowship and the Sailors? SerenaAragorn
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Sailor Moon

This is my first try at a crossover of Lords of the Ring and Sailor Moon. I am thinking of a pairing between Aragorn and Serena. If you are confused about anything let me know and I will try to clear it up as much as I can. Love you all…oh don't tell me that my grammar and spelling is wrong because I already know that. It is one of the reasons I write to get better. Thanks and please review……

In The Arm of My Husband

-

-

-

Chapter one

_**A New Journey Begins **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mother …. Mother where are you?" yelled a six years old child. She looked everywhere and saw the once beautiful city in fair and ruin. The people those who were stile alive cruel to their loved one giving what little comfort they can. The soldiers mostly dead or wounded greatly almost at the point of their own death.

The girl kept looking for her mother. Her silver blond hair wipes around her while she run. She has a cut on her right cheek and a big brush on the left. Her eyes were a hunted blue almost lost. She was wearing a silver tang top and black lather pants and black boots. On held onto a sword in her hand and as she runs she would occasionally stopped at the wounded and heal them.

"Mother…… Mother," stile she looked for her mother and time to time stab an Orc before it stabbed an innocent.

"MOTHERRRR……….." she cried out as she saw the queen get stab. She run and kicked the general away from the queen and engaged herself in a duel against him. Her mind was filled with rage, anger, sorrow, hatred, and revenge which gave her the upper hand for the moment and quickly disposed of her opponent. Then she run back to the queen and held her hand.

"Mother hang in there. I …I am goin…" she began as tear fell from her eyes, but the queen interrupted "No, save your strength…. I …I'm dieing ….. You … can't help everyone ….. all the time… my darling daughter. I would be finally able to join your father." she said while holding onto her abdomen. "But… mother I need you." said the girl tears running down freely from her eyes and onto the older woman's grown.

The queen looked at the child who looked so much like her husband except her eyes were like hers. She smiled and raised a bloody hand to tuck away the hair way from her eyes and wipe the tears away. "I will always be here," she said as she touched the child's heart. "…as long as you keep me in here. Remember I love you and your father loves you and everyone else. Now listen to me Serenity, I don't have much time left…." she pushed then continued again "I want you … to go Gondor and tell queen Gilraen what happened here today. And remember to be your self always…. One more thing before you go I want you to keep this and keep you ….. father promise." said the queen as she handed a pendant with a rainbow heart in the middle with nine gem around it protecting the heart, the family heirloom (A/N is that what it's called?), and her mother's necklace the one her father gave to her on their marriage day. "I will… I promised father I will keep his promise on his dying bed and now I promise you I will keep it no matter what it takes." she vowed to her dying mother as she took her last breath.

"I love you mother. Rest in peace now….. Rest in peace for you would always be remembered." said Serenity and she closed her mother's eyes for the last time and kidded her forehead. She got up rubbed the tears away from her eyes and took her sword and walked away with out looking ever looking back. She went to check on the rest of the survival.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day the twenty-five survivors and their princess worked to burry the death and move on to Gondor.

"Get everything that you wish to take with you on this journey for you may never come back here at least for a long time. We would begin our journey at precisely at noon. It would take us at least two weeks to arrive at Gondor for that I wish you all to get food and drinks if you can. We shall meet here one hour from now." Serenity said in a commanding tone and let everyone go their separate way to gather what they wishes.

She looked at the woman at her side and gave a small smile for resurgence much for herself as for the older woman.

"We would be leaving our home soon, Nindia."

"Yes, but are you ready, my princess." asked the woman.

"I have to be ready. I have to lead them now. It is my duty to my people. I... I can't brake down now especially when they need me to be strong for them." said Serenity. "Come you must want to take something with you to remember our home, Nindia."

Nindia just smiled and said "I already have what I want to take with me, Serena."

"Oh… well what it is?" asked Serena/Serenity.

"It's you silly. I did give my word to the king and queen that I will always keep an eye one you." at that they both laughed and walked toward what was left of the palace.

They entered the palace safe where the most valued things are kept. She walked around looking at everything and touching them probably for the last time. She walked to the far wall and touched a brick and it opened to a hidden chamber. She walked in and Nindia stayed behind to get what she needed and went in search for food.

As soon as Serena step foot inside the room it filled up with light. This was the chamber she has built purely out of magic with the help of her teachers, who comes every summer no matter where she may be. It holds all of her treasury.

She looked around for something and finally found what she was looking for in a dresser. It was black lather bag fairly small. It was no ordinary bag for it could hold anything and still be light as a father. She went to the right wall and took out the twin sword one of which had belonged to her father and the other to her grandfather. She put the sword inside the massager bag. Then she went to the other side of the wall and took the quaver that her teacher enchanted to never run out of arrows and the bow which never miss its target. She put them on her back alone with a sword that could cut through anything and its lather shelf on her waist. She them took down some family picture and put them in the bag, some clothes, jewels, and other item she considered very important. The last thing she put in her bag was two necklaces one with a sword pendant with her name engraved in it. The other necklace had an eleven pointed star each one with a symbol of a planet, the sun, and the moon pendant. She got out another necklace and this one has a full bloom rose with two leaves as a pendant. It was a birthday gift from her parents and grandparents on her second birthday. She wears it on her neck and left the chamber and closed it. On the outer chamber she met up with Nindia and she put a spell on the chamber to keep it as it is and never it crumble to dust.

They quickly went outside and meet the men, women, and children, who were already on their horses. Nindia climbed on to her horse and Serena went to a black stallion with a black spot on its forehead and nuzzled it lightly and quickly got up. She looked at the sky and seeing it is in deed high noon looked.

She looked over to her right and called to the man "Well lead the way Captain Slazer. We are all counting on your skill to take us to Gondor safely. So do you accept the challenge?" she asked good naturally and gave him a full smile. The man nodded, "Yes, of course my lady. I accept." With that said he got everyone ready to go and leading the way with Serena at his side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know and please review…….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Lord of the Ring or Sailor Moon. I wish I did.

As I said before it is a crossover between Lords of the Ring and Sailor Moon. I am thinking of a pairing between Aragorn and Serena. If you are confused about anything let me know and I will try to clear it up as much as I can. Love you all…oh don't tell me that my grammar and spelling is wrong because I already know that. It is one of the reasons I write to get better. Thanks and please review……

Raining Blood Red Moon: As for the Scouts some of them are going to come here and Serena is going to help them as in the Sailor Moon series with the exception of her not being the only princess.

Yes Serena is quite unique and there is going to be more of that later. She also going to have new attitude and all, but still be the same old Serena that we all love.

I am really sorry if I haven't reply to your review, but hope this clear ups a little bit of your question.

In The Arms of My Husband

-

-

-

Chapter two

A New Friend

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later

The survivors made it to Minas Trith, the White City, and Capitol of Gondor. The gate was opened for them and was led to the stable. They all dismounted their horses and followed the messenger to the thrown room to meet the queen.

"Presenting the queen Serenity Darlene Apollo Cosmos Moon of Star," the announcer announced as Serena and the rest of the small group entered the thrown room. Serena and the women curtsied while the men bowed to the queen of Gondor.

"Welcome to Gondor, Serenity and everyone. I hope you did not run into anymore trouble on your way then before the start of journey." Queen Gilraen told her guests as walked, more like glided down the steps and came to a stop in front of Serena. Serena stood up and the rest followed suit.

"I am glad nothing happened to you, Serena. When the messenger came with the news I thought I was going to loose you too." said Gilraen as she hugged Serena in a motherly fashion.

Gilraen walked around Serena and finally stopped to look in front of her. "Oh… You look beautiful your parents would be very proud of you." She stopped talking when she heard someone coming and looked up to see none other than her son Aragorn and smiled. Aragorn came and stopped a few feet a way from the two, waiting for them to acknowledge him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn's point of view

----------------------------------

A messenger came yesterday with the news that Star Kingdom has been attacked and the only survivors were twenty-six people including the princess, who is now to be known as the queen. They would be arriving sometimes today.

I wonder how Serena is. If she remembered me at all and what she looks like now. I bet even more gorgeous then before and short tempered.

**Flashback**

_It was one month before the war broke out, which had taken both of their fathers._

_A nine year old boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes walked with his father in side the palace where he was going to meet his future wife. He was scrolling for he did not like the notion of having an arranged marriage. 'I bet she is just another stuck up brat and probably ugly that no body would even look at her. I bet that's exactly the reason why they arranged this.' He thought inwardly but wisely did not voice it out to his father. The next thing he knew was that he was in the thrown room._

"_Apollo I would like you to meet my son Aragorn," said his father voice as he looked up to see a blonde haired green eyed man look down at him smiling. _

"_And Aragorn I would like you to meet my best friend Apollo," said Arothorn an older version of the child as smiling as well. Aragorn smiled and bowed._

"_It is my pleaser to finally meet the great King of Star, sir."_

"_I'm delighted to finally meet the future king of Gondor," said Apollo as he turned to Arothorn. "You have raised a fine son there and a great kind he will be." At the praise Arothorn beamed proudly at his son._

"_I am sorry my wife could not greet you for she has left for Lothlorien," said Apollo. "Let us go see if my daughter could show young Aragorn around." _

"_Shall we go the?" asked Arothorn. The three men left the thrown room and headed for the court yard._

_As they near the court yard they heard the clash of sword against sword. Aragorn was started when he saw an elf and a girl who also looked like an elf with out the pointed ear and hair in a high ponytail with a sword circling each other. Than the girl lunch at the elf such speed and strength that surpassed even a grown man and knocked him down._

"_Well done Princess, that is all for today. Tomorrow we will work more on your defenses." said the elf as he dismissed his student. They both turned at the clapping of his father and the girl blushed as recognition sink in. she run full speed at his father's open arms and hugged him._

"_Uncle, why did you come so late to visit us? You said you did come sooner and where is aunt Gilren. Don't tell me you didn't bring her with you! Than again mother is not here she would probably be board." said the girl all in one breathe. As if remembering something she looked up and clashed her eyes with Aragorn. For the first time blue met blue and recognition sink in with a look of dare in both their eyes. _

'_That's my fiancée the girl I am going to marry someday.' screamed in his mind. Aragorn was surprise to the same conclusion on the girl's face and so many other emotions going through eyes. They abruptly broke eye contract. _

"_Who is he, father?" she asked even though she already know the answer._

_Her father smiled "This is Aragorn, Arothorn's son. Aragorn I did like you to meet my daughter Serenity."_

_Aragorn came up to her and politely kissed her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, princess." he said even thought his eyes says otherwise._

_Serena laughed even though it hurt her at the thought that he doesn't like her. "Same but please call me Serena." she answered as she courtside._

"_Serena could you please take Aragorn and show him around please, while we talk." Apollo said as he indicated at himself and Arothorn._

"_Of course father, come on Aragorn."_

_That was two and a half years ago, when they had first met and now she is coming back. That day was also the day the two became best of friends. The week went by with out either ever noticing it. He had found out that she had mostly elf for teachers and taught viruses things outside the court and fighting. Her favorite subjects were magic, sword play, history, and of course any types of fight. He also found out that she is best at long ranged weapon than a short range. He saw that the children and everyone in the palace or out side loved her as she loved them. She was also very kind and just. Before Aragorn and Arothorn left the engagement between Serena and Aragorn has been announced. _

**End of flashback**

I was practicing when a maid came and told me the guests have arrived. I run from the court yard forgetting to take a quick shower to the thrown room. As I stepped in side the thrown room I was mother examine her. They haven't seen me yet mother was saying something to Serena and she blushed at that. I stopped a few feet's a way from them and mother looked up and saw me standing there looking at Serena.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal point of view

"Serena I believe you already met Aragorn." said Gilraen as both of them turned around to look at him. Serena smiled and hugged Aragorn.

"I missed you, Aragorn. How are you doing?"

"I am fine. How about you? I missed you too." Aragorn answered as he returned the hug.

"I am sure you are all tired why don't you go to your room and rest. We shall talk in the morning." Gilraen said when three maid came informing that the guest rooms are ready for them. Nindia looked at Serenity at her nod the rest of the people followed the servants to the guest room for the much needed rest.

"Aragorn, why don't you take Serenity to her room? I am sure she is tired as well from the long journey." Gilraen asked her son as she showed them from the thrown room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for today. What do you think so far is it good bad? What? Am I doing ok? Please review…… unlit next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Lord of the Ring or Sailor Moon. I wish I did.

As I said before it is a crossover between Lords of the Ring and Sailor Moon. I am thinking of a pairing between Aragorn and Serena. If you are confused about anything let me know and I will try to clear it up as much as I can. Love you all…oh don't tell me that my grammar and spelling is wrong because I already know that. It is one of the reasons I write to get better. Thanks and please review……

As for the Scouts some of them are going to come here and Serena is going to help them as in the Sailor Moon series with the exception of her not being the only princess.

Yes Serena is quite unique and there is going to be more of that later. She also going to have new attitude and all, but still be the same old Serena that we all love.

I am really sorry if I haven't reply to your review, but hope this clear ups a little bit of your question.

In The Arms of My Husband

-

-

-

Chapter three

Marriage

--------------------------------------------------------

Five years later

An eleven year old Serena was looking for Aragorn. After three hours of searching she gave up and went to her room. She went in her walk in closet and picked out a simple blue gown. She left the gown on the bed in the middle of the room and went to the bathroom. She saw that the bath was already drawn for her and almost getting cold. 'Nindia must have drawn it for me when she saw me come in.' Serena thought.

After her bath, she warped a towel around her body and another on her hair. She went in her bedroom and quickly dressed. She proceeded to go to the dresser and sit down in front of the vanity mirror. When Serena looked in the mirror she saw something that made her heart skip a bit. She turned around to face a sixteen year old Aragorn calmly sipping tea in the sitting quarter of her room.

"What are YOU DOING here in my room? How long have you been here? Were you watching me the whole time?"

"That's a little too many question to answer at once." Aragorn answered with a raised eyebrow.

Serena frowned "well answer my question instead of avoiding it."

Aragorn sighed and put the cup down and walked up to her turned her around to face the mirror and genteelly took the brush out of her hand. He proceeded to brush her hairs that reach the Floor.

"Nindia told me you were looking for me. I came here and you were in the bathroom, so I helped myself to some tea. Does that answer you question?"

"Yes, except the last one."

"Do you really want to know the answer to that one?"

"I…. I guess no."

"Good choice."

Silence followed after that except the soft stroke of brush in Serena's hair. It went one like that for fifteen minutes both enjoying each other company.

"It's done. How do you want to put your hair?" asked Aragorn.

"Hmmm……….. Maybe I should put it in a braid so it wouldn't trail on the floor."

"All right." Aragorn said and stepped aside to let Serena braid her hair. He watched her hand skillfully working to together in an elegant twist and turn. Soon she was done and looked up at him.

"How do I look?" Serena asked as she stood and swale around to show him.

"Beautiful," Aragorn answered with out ever taking his eyes of her. She stopped what she was doing and went up to him. She put her hand on his cheek.

"Is something wrong? You look troubled, Aragorn." Serena asked with concern lacing in her voice. Aragorn didn't answer instead brought her closer to him and hugged her tight. He rested his head on top of her head and she put her head on his chest. They just stayed their in each others arm.

Hours past by with out the couple knowing that is until someone's stomach grumbled (A/N I will give you three guesses and first two do not count.) yep it was Serena's. They both laughed at that.

"I guess we should go to dinner before mother sent an army looking for us."

"Yes, we should, beside I am hungry."

"We don't want to keep you waiting. Shall we go then." Aragorn asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Yes, but can we talk after dinner." Serena asked looking up at him and he nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

At dinner

"Where are they? They know that dinner starts at eight. I know I told them I have an announcement to make." Gilraen was complying with Nindia. Nindia just looked on as the queen packed the room. She sighed 'You two better come soon before the guest get impatient or rather the queen get impatient.'

The two women looked up at hearing laughter coming their way. They saw that the object of their distract standing at the door way laughing her head off and the man standing beside her wasn't helping the situation at all. The two tried to disguise it, but felt miserably.

"The Guest are all here, mother and waiting for you." Aragorn said as he and Serena started walking way from his glaring mother.

The queen settled down and walked with Nindia to the dinning room where there were lots of noble sat waiting her arrival. Gilraen sat at the head of the table at her either side was Serena and Aragorn. At Serena's left side sat Nindia.

"Welcome ….. Welcome my friends to this day I am very glad you could make it. Today I would like to announce that my son Aragorn and lady Serena would be getting married by the end of this month. I would like all of your help in this matter." Gilraen said as everyone was talking about it and the said two looked a little uncomfortable. She smiled and went on "Yes, I know they are stile children, but I wish to see them married before pass a way to keep the promise to unite the Star kingdom and Gondor together. Now please continue with your meal."

Gilraen sat down after everyone resumes eating. Soon it was over and everyone was talking about what they should do. Serena excuse herself from the table and Aragorn followed. Serena did not stop until she went to her room and to the balcony over looking the landscape and the beautiful city below her. She looked at the full moon in the sky with thousand of sprinkling stars. Aragorn stopped behind her took her in his arm.

"We are not ready for this."

"I know, but what can we do the people expect for us to get married long time ago."

"I know….. It just….. heard. I mean I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And….. And it's just so sudden. I don't even know if you want to marry me because of our parents or if you want to marry me because of me. I mean …" Serena trailed of as she was turned around to face Aragorn. He bends down and tilted her head up with his finger their lips touched for the first time in their life.

They broke off the kiss, but not from the embrace. Serena looked up searching his face and finally settled down as his lips found her again. This time it became intense and lot more passionate. Serena snaked one hand in Aragorn's hair and the other around his neck and brought them even closer. Serena yelped as Aragorn bite her bottom lip and slide in her mouth. Soon a tongue war started and battle for domination went on. Serena gave Aragorn control and settle down. They parted when air became a factor. Breathing heavily they looked at each other with glossy eye.

"Does that answer your question?" Aragorn asked and Serena just nodded unable to speak.

------------------------------------------------------------

The Wedding

---------------------------

The month has gone by quickly and it was the bid day. The day Aragorn and Serena would get married today. All the people in the kingdom of Gondor were very happy for the new couple.

The wedding was taking place at the court yard for everyone to see and celebrate.

With Serena

--------------------

"Nindia are you done with my hair? I have been sitting down here for two hours." wined Serena.

"Yes, yes, I am almost done." Nindia said as she put the last hair pine "all done. Now stand up so I can examine you."

Serena stood in her new white wadding gown. The dress fitted her parfecty and showed off her curve in all the right paces. It went to the floor. She was wearing a beautiful necklace that Gilraen had given her for the wedding. It had a pink blossom made of dimond and other rare gems the necklace itself was designed with a different flower that only be found in Star or Gondor and in between the flowers was a planet. Her ear rings consist of a star and in the middle is a blossom. Her bracelet was the same as the necklace. The veil trailed to the floor.

"You look beautiful. Apollo and Crystal would be very proud of you darling." Gilraen said as she walked in the room. Nindia nod her head.

"Now… now don't get all sentimental you will ruin your makeup and dress." Nindia said as tear pricked her eyes.

"Look who is talking." Serena retoted and they all laughed.

"You did a great job on her." Gilraen said "shall we go. We don't want the groom to be waiting long."

They left the room and down the aisle after the flower girl and bride's maid. Gilraen took Serena's hand and brought her to Aragorn who took her arm. She went and stood beside the priest to see the wadding. Aragorn had been looking at her the whole time at who gorgeous she looked in her wedding dress.

Giving a ring to Aragorn the priest continued "Do you Aragorn take this woman, Serenity Darlene Apollo Cosmos Moon daughter of King Apollo and Queen Crystal of Star as your lawful wadded wife, to cherish and to hold, to love in good or bad until death do you part."

"I do beyond death and eternity." Aragorn said as he slipped the ring in Serena's ring finger.

The priest gave another ring to Serena "Do you Serenity take this man, Aragorn son of King Arathorn and Queen Gilraen as your lawful wadded husband, to cherish and to hold, to love in good or bad until death do you part."

"I do beyond death and eternity." said Serena as she slipped the ring in Aragorn's ring finger.

"I now pounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." said the priest smiling at them. Aragorn took off the veil and kissed her.

The wedding cerebration lasted two weeks and the entire guest and everyone else was very happy.

----------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you thing? Should I continue with the story or end it here? Review please………….


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Lord of the Ring or Sailor Moon. I wish I did.

As I said before it is a crossover between Lords of the Ring and Sailor Moon. I am thinking of a pairing between Aragorn and Serena. If you are confused about anything let me know and I will try to clear it up as much as I can. Love you all…oh don't tell me that my grammar and spelling is wrong because I already know that. It is one of the reasons I write to get better. Thanks and please review……

As for the Scouts some of them are going to come here and Serena is going to help them as in the Sailor Moon series with the exception of her not being the only princess.

Yes Serena is quite unique and there is going to be more of that later. She also going to have new attitude and all, but still be the same old Serena that we all love.

I know some of are asking this same question of how could an eleven year old could be married? Well since the Lord of the Ring is not from the modern age I took it in the old times when it was legal to marry at even younger age. Even today in many parts of the world it is legal. My own grandmother was married when she was four years old and Serena is eleven not exactly a kid. I hope this clear ups a little bit of your question about the marriage.

In The Arms of My Husband

-

-

-

Chapter four

She didn't say goodbye

------------------------------------------------------------------

Three years passed by that Aragorn and Serena have been married. They were happy together. The people of Gondor loved Serena and she loved them in return. There seem to be nothing that could ruin the happiness they all felt. That is if you were Serena at this moment.

The bell rang announcing that it was midnight. Serena could not sleep as she thought of what was going to happen the following day. She looked at the moon outside her window. 'How am I going to say goodbye to him? Can I really do it without him by my side? Goddess, who ever hear my prayer, give me the strength I need to go on.' Serena prayed as she turned away form the window to look at the man who was holding her close to him protectively.

Serena looked at Aragorn and pried one of her hands away from his strong hold. She brought the hand up to touch his face. She traced her hand all over his face, lips, neck, hair, and all the other places that she could touch with out walking him. She memorized every part of him and knows them even better than the back of her hand. Unknown to her Aragorn was awake when he felt her moving in his arms. He had watched her for the past month she seemed to be all tensed, as if something was going to happen and that it would be bad. She was preparing for it whatever it was. He didn't like the feeling that came with it, yet he never asked her what was bothering her. He figured she would tell him when she was ready. 'At least she is safe, at least for now and that is all that matters.' with that thought in mind he fell asleep.

Serena still couldn't sleep, so as gently as possible she got up from the bed and went to the balcony of their room. She sat on the sill with her back to the wall as the moonlight bathed her in its pure light. Soon she was feeling sleepy and went back inside. She went back to bad and Aragorn put his arm around her bringing her closer.

"You couldn't sleep again." He stated with half open eyes filled with sleepiness. She shook her head and brushed her lips against his.

"Don't worry about it. Go to sleep." With that both of them were asleep in each others arm.

---------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day

------------------

Serena woke up before the rise of the morning sun. She carefully got up and went to the bathroom and got ready for the day. She went to the window and drawed the curtains so the sun rays wouldn't wake the sleeping man on the bed. Then she left.

Serena went to a secluded area that no one comes to except for her and Aragorn. Serena, now at the age of 14 stood 5'6" tall with blond hair and silver highlights. Her hair put in a tight braid with a half bun tailed down to her ankles. She stopped under a big tree that seemed to shelter the place with protectiveness. Serena went to the tree trunk and traced the patterned of a sword with a rose cross it. Soon a pathway was revealed to her showing a beautiful waterfall with a small lake. She entered the path way and stopped in front of the lake. She looked around there were butterflies flying around, beautiful tropical birds singing and the place was surrounded by fruit trees and flowers. There were all kinds of animals living in harmony. In other words the place was a utopia. Under the waterfall was a cave. She walked around the lake and went inside the cave from the turtle path.

Inside the cave there was not a single drop of water coming from outside. The walls were decorated with painting of scenery and rare items. She walked on and pushed in front of the first room. It was a training room and the walls were decorated with all kinds of weapons that anyone could think of. There was another room that led to the changing room/ bathroom. The second room was also a training room, but unlike the last one it racked of have use of magic and the walls were constantly changing. The third and last room was a bedroom. There were three doors leading from it. On the far left side the door led to a small modern kitchen with the island and all. The next door led to a sitting area with sofa and all and the third led to the bathroom and the closets.

Serena went to the closet and got the same bag that could hold anything and opened it to make sure that everything in side as she has left them. After a thorough exam she was satisfied and put it back in its place. She went to the sitting room and took some paper and a quill and ink and sat down and began to write.

After she went through it once, twice, she put it in an envelop. She took off the rose necklace and got her sword Delian that could cut through anything and put all of them on the table and left the place with a longing look for the last time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena walked swiftly back to the palace and into the queens chamber before going to breakfast.

"Hello mother, how are you doing this morning?" Serena asked Gilraen with a smile on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I am fine dear, thank you. How are you doing?" Gilraen said some what knowing what's going to happen.

"Fine, thank you." Serena answered this time the smile in her eyes as well. "Shall we go to breakfast now?"

"Of course, we don't want anyone mad at us now do we for keeping you away." Gilraen laughed at the blush on Serena's cheek.

"No, I guess not."

"You aren't going to say goodbye."

"How……….. When? I … I don't think I can stand to say it. I just hope he would understand and that… someday if I am alive would return to him. I just hope he would forgive me and…. I don't know I… if I should keep hope that he would someday return the same love for me as I have for him."

"Do not worry every thing will turn out all right in the end."

"I wish I could keep that optimism."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Gilraen point of view

-------------------------------

It has been two week since the vision of my only daughter-in-law's pain and suffering, death and war, miscarry mingled in happiness. I know she has no choice but to go in order for the good of man kind to remain in contract. I do not wish to think about what would happen once her light is gone. I hoped to keep her safe under my wings, but I failed.

Ever since her birthday and the sisters living a month ago she has been tensed. I know my son suspect something to happen. Like Aragorn I know no better of what the future hold for her or any of us, but especially for her. I hope where ever she goes she would find happiness and someday she would return to middle earth.

'Why do I have the felling that today is the day?' I thought as I heard the knock on the door to my chamber.

I looked at Serenity's face and my suspicion was confirmed. It was written all over her face. What stack out the most was the shame at not being able to tell the one she loves the most what is happening. I gave her a resurging smile as best I could before enveloping her in a hug. We both said our silent goodbye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn point of view

------------------------------

I should have known something was up when she told me she loves me. I know Serena wanted me to tell her I love her first before she would. Now that she is gone I fell empty and wished I have told her how much I love her and what she means to me.

It has been three days since she has felt. The whole kingdom is in uproar looking for her. I don't know if I can live with out her. Mother is getting sick by the days even though she keeps a strong head and has not shed a tear. I know she has known Sere would live and blames herself for not telling me or stopping her. I just hope she is all right where ever she is. I will wait for her to come to me no matter what it takes.

Suddenly I have a strong argue to go to our little paradise. I take the path that we have taken so many times together before to go inside the cave. Once there I moved to the sitting room where I felt the tag most. There on the table is a envelop, her necklace that she never takes of, and last her sword that she wouldn't even let me touch. I opened the letter and read once, twice, three times to myself to make sure I read correct as a single tear fell from my eyes.

_Aragorn,_

_If you are reading this later that means I have already left. Do not be angry at me because I could not say goodbye. I know I was a coward and deserve nothing but. _

_Aragorn where I am going I do not know except the fact I have a duty and destiny to for feel there. I do not know when I would be able to come back home in your arms or if I would be able to come back at all._

_I love you, Aragorn with all my heart and soul. I will always cherish our moment together. There would be a time I would be needed here in middle earth again when the one ring that rules all is found. Promise me Aragorn you would look after the career and protect him/her with your life for that is the day I would be able to come back._

_I do not have much time to write more as I want to. I hope you would look after yourself._

_With much love,_

_Serena _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Well that's it for this chapter. Now I would like you to write songs and sent email it to me pleassssssssssseeeeeeee. I am a sucker at that and I really need songs original for my next two chapters. If anyone cares to get an update soon than email me songs at: and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Ring or Sailor Moon. I wish I did.

I know that I did not give much history of Serena and Aragorn's childhood together or just of them. I will try to do that in the chapters to come and more of who Serena's parents are.

I am really sorry. I couldn't update, I was busy and had tests and all goody not……. I hope to update much faster now since I don't have any major test until June. Thanks for the reviews and hope you would like the fic. Until the end.

In The Arms of My Husband

-

-

-

Chapter five

Life must not lose its meaning

-----------------------------------------

It has been six year since Serena last laid her eyes in middle earth and eight year since she left her husband and mother-in-law. She has only aged about two years doing all this time. It is as if the time has stopped for her until she is ready to go to in different dimension. Doing most of this time she has been in the galaxy cauldron where the stars are born and the home to the fate sisters. They are the sisters that have been there when she was born. They where the ones who were there when she has been married. They are the ones who lean a shoulder for her to cry on when she is sad, laugh with her when she is happy. They have been training her every summer since her birth that she lived in middle earth. They were the one's who trained her doing the hours of sleep, taught her things that aren't meant to be known by anyone other than the soul air of the universe. The first thing that they have hid from her was the going to leave middle earth, but found out accidentally or was it.

**Flashback **

_I learned of my heritage at the age of five. One day I was walking around after my training for the day. It has been a very hot summer and I wanted to spend some time with mother. It was rare that we get to see each other much especially doing the summer when my training haywire. _

_I walked up to mother chambers and was about to knock, but stopped myself from doing so at hearing voices from within mother's chamber. I heard voices of my teachers and mother was angry at what ever it was being said to her. I put my ear close to the door to hear what was going on._

"_She has to go. It not like we tried to stop. She would learn more about herself there than in here." I heard Fates voice._

"_She is right, crystal. Serenity would not be leaving until she is fourteen. You should not worry; she would be ready by then." Destiny said. _

"_But…. She can't go. We need her here too. Beside she would have to go to Gondor and once she bonds with Aragorn…… I don't know what to think anymore." came the tired voice of mother._

_I moved away from the door deciding that I have heard enough. I went to my room and locked the door. I have cried for many a day that I thought I would not cry ever again._

**End flashback**

Ever since that day Serena worked even harder to be perfect and never bow down. She had believed she would not cry again, yet she couldn't stop the tear when she was in the safety of her room. She had cried when her mother died. Yes, she has led the people to Gondor and never wavers when the presser was on. She cried when Aragorn or anyone wasn't looking for weeks before leaving the place she had called home for so many years. She has cried as she watched her mother-in-law died and the broken and devastated form of her husband. She has watched all this when she was training at the time gates with Queen Patella of Pluto, hidden even from the eyes of the current guardian of time and space, her own fresh and blood princess Trista of Pluto.

**Flashback **

--------------------------------------------

_**Six year earlier **_

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………" screamed Serena in her sleep._

"_It's ok sweetie. There is nothing here that's going to hurt you. Sleep little one…… sleep…" came the soothing voice of Fate as Destiny rock her gently into a dreamless sleep._

"_I wish we didn't have to do this to her. She is still a child." said Destiny as tears fell from her eyes without her notching it, yet it did not go unnoticed by the ever watchful eyes of Fate. Fate gave a soft smile, which only Serena and Destiny ever saw. Everyone thought that Fate and Destiny were cruel, but not Serena. She loved them with her all her heart and they loved her as much if not more. They have always been there when she needed them and she had always been there to remind them that not everyone hates them and they were loved._

"_I know, sister, I know." said Fate. "In order to achieve peace there is war, in order to achieve happiness there is pain, suffering and sadness. In order for our daughter to come to her full power as the heir of the universe she has to learn to love, hate, cruelty, suffering, lose, despair, test of victory, of war, of happiness and sorrow, of light and dark. In order to be her she needs to know all thinks that even we do not know or have any control over." _

"_It hurts why she must experience so much hardship when she has already suffered for so long, seen so much more than a child her age are suppose to see. Or be aloud to see."_

"_That's because it is her."_

_Soon after there was silence except for the whimper or mumblings of Serena from time to time. Hours later Serena wakes from her fitful slumber and saw the concerned face of Fate and Destiny._

"_Are you all right, darling? You seemed to have had quite a nightmare." said Destiny sitting on Serena's right._

"_I…. I saw Gilraen dying and ….. and," Serena stopped there and looked at her hand. Two silver streams were falling from her eyes like a violent river in a bad weather._

"_Shhhhhhh….. there, there little one, now could you tell us what it is that's making you act as such." said Fate from the left of her._

"_I… I saw Gilraen dying and the nobles of Gondor are pressuring Aragorn to take the throne. I think he is going to snap or run a way. My people would leave once he leaves the place." said Serena with clarity in her voice and determination. "I wish to go see them. It may not be in person and flash, but anyway I can. I also need to talk to my people. They would know I am there."_

"_All right, you may go, but only in sprit form and do not let Aragorn see you." stated Fate. "Go now."_

**End of flashback**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'Her people are now scattered all over middle earth finding new regroup on those they trust and who do not wish for war. If there is ever a war than they would stay neutral and out of the war unless it is extremely necessary for them to chose a side. Aragorn as she has expected run away and became a ranger. in a way it was good cause it would give him time to find himself and the extra year would give him knowledge that he so desperately need in order to be …….'

Serena was snapped out of her musing of the past at the giggle behind her.

"Aren't you suppose to watch the outs sketch of this galaxy, Alexis!" stated Serena without turning from the window still out looking the galaxies with a calculated eyes.

"OWWW….. You wound me deeply. Here I thought I would come and give you a visit and all you have to do is open your mouth and spoil everything." wined Alexis.

Alexis was 5'11" with long reddish gold hair. She was beautiful with golden eyes. She is known as Sailor Galaxia ark Golden queen Galaxia, the scout of out scratch of the galaxy.

Serena got up from her sit by the window and approach Alexis.

"It's good to see you, always sister." Serena smiled and the two hugged for a long time. After they separated from one another and looked at each other at arms length and both burst out laughing. They went to the sitting room in Serena's quarter and sat down to drink some tea and talk the day away, while catching up on what they have missed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I couldn't update hope you like this chapter. I know it's short, but bear with me. I will try to update the next chapter by Wednesday this week that is if I get some review…… see ya


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon or Lords of the Rings

Chapter six

-

-

-

**Rose whip**

**-------------------------------------------- **

'This is boring.' whined Serena inwardly. 'Why did I have to be so stupid and go mass up people's life just because I was board?'

**Flashback **

-----------------------------

_Serena was walking around bored out of her mind. She had already finished with her training for the day. First she had weapons training, and then she had martial arts, magic, foreign policy, languages, politics, and all the others. She was almost done with the current teachers and would get new ones by the end of the months, since they had taught her everything they know, which isn't much by her standard._

_Serena was on her way to her room when she saw that the tapestry in Destiny's room. It was very tempting and she was already bored out of her mind. She went in the room and started at all the threads and the swilling of colors that combined to give an eerie of look which illuminated the room in soft glow. She not knowing any better mixed different threads together and made some of the shorts one a little longer._

_That was when Destiny entered the room in a foil mood. Serena took one look at her "AH… oh… oh… oh. I am in deep shit,' she thought. 'I better find someplace to hid before she sees me,' with that thought in mind she tried to move a way, but found it was imposable, 'too late.'_

_Destiny rounded on her, "What the hell do you think you were doing young lady?" her voice boomed around her and Serena clings. She know she was in trouble, because they never call her young lady or her full name if she isn't in big, I mean really big trouble._

**End of flashback**

**----------------------------------------------- **

The punishment as it turned out as soon as she finished her training with her pathetic teachers, Fate decided that the best punishment for her would be to watch the time gates and give Trista a little vacation from her job as the time guardian.

Trista has gain more respect from Serena now that's for sure. Serena couldn't believe the life that a time guardian has to lead. 'From now on I am going to visit the guardian when ever I can,' Serena vowed.

"I am soooooooooooo bored."

Silence.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh………… this is a real pain in the ass. Why did I have to be soooooooo stupid and mass things up?"

It was true, because of what she did Fate and Destiny had to work day and night to fix the mass she had created and now she was stuck just watching the gates and peoples life. She is stuck here until she can control herself and let the things go the way they were suppose to and not the way she wants just because she thought it was unfair. That's what you get, she being a pessimist should know it's not nice to interfere incase she screw their life even more than they already are.

'I should watch to make sure nothing happens,' Serena thought to herself. Suddenly her eyes widen at the realization of the word "**watch**" and what it could really mean.

Serena started at all of the windows like structure showing different galaxy, planets, stars, and the lives of their people. She watched and watched searching for what she couldn't tell. All she knows is that whatever she is searching for would help her husband and she would be able to see him.

There in the far distance was a door glowing with a light, the same kind as those that of the elves, human, hobbits, drawer and all kind of mythical creature mixed together as one. Serena went to it and looked at the symbol on the door and gasped. It had two sword crossed and a ring on top of the crossed sword. The sword was curved in delicate detailed of all creatures in harmony.

'This is it. I have finally found It,' thought Serena as her hand touched the swords with aware and apprehension. 'This is it,' she thought again with excitement for what she couldn't tell. Suddenly the light got brighter and brighter and a screen appeared. Serena looked at it socked and than a smile lit up her face. She stared to watch the window screen with everything she got.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn was climbing the snow covered mountain of Caradgras. It had a blizzard just a few hours ago and made it even harder to see. The snow was knee high and the now soft snowy wind was making it harder to hard to climb than it already was. He almost fell twice and his face was turning blue. He needs to find shelter and soon if he wants to live.

After an hour or so of climbing he spotted what looked like a cave in the distance. He climbed for another half an hour to get to the spot that did not even look to the distance of two minutes, but took half an hour.

It turned out to be a small cave as he thought it would. He made a small fair and settled down to eat and sleep. He had his senses alert but couldn't help thinking he would be safe here in this kind of weather. Only if he known how dangers it is to put one's guard down at this kind of weather at Caradgras he would heighten his senses.

--------------------------------------------

Serena watched Aragorn lower his defenses with horror written all over her face. She watched to see if anything dangerous were around and once she was satisfied on the fact that there weren't any, she looked back to Aragorn. She couldn't help but look at his handsome face. Her hand attentively rose up to the screen and touched his face as if he was in the fresh there with her.

Serena was content at watching her lover and didn't see the danger that was so near. She felt Aragorn string as if sensing someone watching him or danger near by. She wasn't sure which one it was, so she reluctantly turned away from him and looked around the area to see if there was any danger. She took a closer looked at the snow covered mountain and spotted the creature and its companion even thought they blended in with the snow.

It was a Snow Strom, a type of demon with silver blue eyes and white coat. Its fang are deathly and extremely poisonous and only a counter and deathlier poisonous could herm or kill it and no sword can penetrate its fur or be damaged by anything. The only thing that can control it is someone from a Stars royal born. The Snow Strom's companions were little ice demon, they looked more like snow white puppy, but also very dangerous. They can be killed with sword or poison.

Serena watched them closely to see what it was they are waiting for. She watched them look at the cave where Aragorn lay asleep. 'They are hungry and Aragorn is their prey,' her mind supplied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn woke and instantly sensing danger nearby took a hold of his sword and went outside after getting into warmer dress. He went outside to investigate.

At first everything looked the same and Aragorn did not see anything, rather he felt like being surrounded. He also felt like being watch be someone he loves. He still couldn't see anything. All of a sudden something white has slammed on him from behind.

He fought the ice demon tooth and nail. He was loosing and each time he thought he killed one two more seam to take its place. He was helplessly fighting now with out any success.

Aragorn was almost ready to give up, and then he heard the voice of his wife and remembered her letter saying she would be back and that she loved him. He wants to live to tell her when she return who much he love her and missed her every walking moment. It did not matter to him that she left without saying goodbye. Nothing mater to him at moment other than the felling that he has to live if only to see her again one last time.

Aragorn got renewed energy and fought harder and this time he did manage to kill of the ice demon; all though he did not exactly know that they were demon only an instrument of destruction. Suddenly the ice demon moved back and a big and hairy monster took its place. With its white coat and silver blue eyes looked beautiful and the snow falling made it look even unearthly.

The Snow Strom had axe made out of clear ice crystal on both hand. It looked very anger at the moment at seeing its pet down by a human. It attacked with the axes and Aragorn barely dodge it in time.

Aragorn was getting weaker and weaker and at the edge of giving up and let the eternal sleep take him. 'Use the rose… Aragorn,' he heard a voice tell him. He was confused as to what where this rose was and what it does to help save his ass. 'Trust me; I am not your enemy. Let me help you,' he heard the distinctly sad voice so much like his wife.

Aragorn closed his eyes and let the voice guide him. He trusts her and knows she would not herm him anyway. He felt a vest amount of power grow around him and his hand automatically went up to touch the rose pendant around his neck.

As soon as Aragorn's hand rise to touch the pendant another bright light expedited around it and it came forward. He watched in aware as the pendant start to changed form. It was a whip. The handle was curved from the rose wood and the design was of a rose. It was long and thin all around it was deathly looking thorn on the tip of it instead of ending it turned into a full bosomed rose with many color.

Aragorn's hand rise up and touché it instantly he was filled with knowledge of what it was, what it does, what kind of monster was in front of him and many more. The light around him died down and he looked up to see that all of the ice demons have melted into nothingness. He lashed out with the whip at Snow Strom as soon as the thorn contracted with skin it expedited and held in the body spreading poison and killing it from with in.

It went on like that for almost half an hour and each time the poison sip in faster than the last and at last the Snow Strom fell and met its end at the end of the mountain almost 500 feet below.

--------------------------------------------------

At seeing the Snow Strom being defeated she havened a long sign of relief. She saw Aragorn's confusion when the rose whip went back to being a pendant and around his neck. Then he smiled knowing that he would be able to see it again if danger arises.

"Thank you, who ever you were." Serena heard Aragorn's voice whisper and she moved away from the screen not hearing the last whisper altered from Aragorn.

"I love you, Serena. I will wait forever for you to return to me. Thank you for saving me today. Now I know I will see you soon someday and that everything may not be as bad as it seems."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for this chapter. I won't update the next chapter anytime soon if I don't get at least 7 reviews…………………..well enjoy the chapter I worked hard. Until next time :) and please review………………..


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon and Lords of the Ring

**Important note: **I really need your help with names and things. If you can help me with that I will send the next chapter before updating online. Look at the bottom of the chapter for what you need to do. Thanks for the help and review.

Chapter seven

-

-

-

**A timeless meeting**

**--------------------------------------------------------------- **

Serena was sitting in a conference room with the elites of the planets of Moonlight Star. They were having a disagreement about one thing or another. Serena was board since it happens on every meeting.

"Serenity what do you think we should do about this?" asked one of the nameless person in the room.

They all looked the same in Serena's at the momentary mist in her mind. She racked her brain as to what they were talking about.

"It would be better for everyone to form an alliance against this new threat that this Solar System is facing." said Serena in a monotone. "But it seems to me that you would rather argue with each other, than spend your time to find a way to solve the acutely problem."

The men and women looked uncomfortable at her word and agreed that they have been foolish.

"What do you purpose we should do?" asked Lady Wayne, a lady who looked to be in her mid twenties.

"Why don't we start with the problem that's going on in each of your individual planets or what you guard?" answered/questioned Serena.

So the meeting continued for the rest of the day. There were many more arguments between the people. In the end everyone agreed to let Serena decide what the best course would be in this case that would allow all of them to live in peace. By the time it was over it was already nightfall. There was a ball held in honor of the final decision and the peace offering between the planets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been three years since her punishment at the time gates and fourteen year since she has been missing from Middle Earth. As much as she missed her husband and everyone else, but see would soon just not in another few years or so.

Serena did go to visit the time guardian as she has promised herself. It was not the way anyone thought she would visit any person in her life. She knows what Trista looks like in her sensei form and civil form. Trista in her part knows nothing about her other then what Serena tells her. It also helps that the time gates would not revels anything to its guardian without her permission.

**Flashback**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_Serena having served her punishment at the time gates was beck in section. Her new teachers were harder even with all her knowledge. She is now talking more lessons on subjects that she never even heard off. _

_She also started training with Fate at the tapestry to make her more responsible, but really it was for her to get a little break. Serena also started to go to get more mission and most of them are dangerous if not all of them. She has been visiting different dimension and sometimes acted as a representative or an ambassador of all the dimensions._

_Six month has gone by Serena still has not returned to the time gate to visit the time guardian once or introduce herself. She just returned from a meeting and had the whole day off before training started again. _

_That afternoon Serena decided to go visit the guardian since she is well rested and needn't do anything for the rest of the day. She quickly dressed and put a silver cloak on. She put her hair in a tight bun and the hood of the cloak hides her face from all unwanted attention. _

_At the gate Sailor Pluto was as always watching and doing what is needed to be done there. There was an interruption and she was puzzled. It wasn't everyday that anyone can just come to the time gates without an invitation. _

'_Someone must be trying to get past the time gates to go to another dimension,' thought Pluto. Soon she heard the gates open without any resistance as if the person or persons were someone who has free region here. It was impossible because the only people that have reason here are her and the royal family of Pluto namely her mother. There are people like the royal family of the Moon who could come here, but even they needed to identify themselves in order. This stranger did nothing just came in as they pleased and the gates themselves seem to be happy to see them. _

_A silver cloaked figure came in and stood a couple of feet of Pluto to analyze her as Pluto did the same to the female under the cloak. Time passed and neither said anything watching and waiting for the other to submit first. Pluto seems to take the hint that the cloak figure is her superior and should bow first and bow she did._

"_Who are you? What do you want here?" asked Pluto with a slight bow of her head to show her respect to the other female. 'How did she get here and why didn't the gates object to her,' was her thought._

"_Hahahahahaha," laughed the female. The laugher was beautiful. It was like the bell and water fall shooting all your worries away and let the time and wind carry it with love and affection for all those around her for miles. Pluto couldn't help but smile that she has manage to make her amused. _

_As abruptly as the laughter started it stopped. The cloaked figure looked at Pluto and smiled a genius smile lighting up her whole body. She raised her hand and stroked Pluto's face lovingly in a motherly careless mingled with that of a lover._

"_You should smile more often, Pluto," said the female._

_Pluto was surprised at how ease she acted here, but hide it quickly. "How did you come here, no one in their right mind would want to be here," Pluto told her with a hind of logging and pain._

"_I have always come here to find solitude and peace. I have watched the gates as punishments and for pleasure. I was taught to control the gates, seen things that are even hidden from its guardian. I have watched your life play by in an instant in the mirror of soul."_

"_You still haven't answered my first question."_

"_I am known as many things and with many names which one would you like to hear."_

"_Your given name, the one given to you by your parents if you prefer, please."_

"_I am Serenity." _

**End flashback **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Serena still couldn't believe what took place after the revolution of her name. The look on Pluto's face was priceless and it still amuse her to no end that the composed and cold hearted lonely Sailor Pluto would ever look the way she did that day. (A/N I will leave you reader to amuse yourselves on what Pluto might have looked like and if you want let me know I will write in a future chapter what happen there.) She made herself ready to give another visit to Pluto and another chance at amusing herself and bring the guardian out to have a life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think so far am I good and to your satisfaction or what? Review… oh I almost forgot here is what I want if anyone interested in getting the next chapter earlier than the update:

If it's a kid no older than seven:

Name:

Age:

Family:

Looks:

Hair:

Eyes:

Anything else you wish to add.

If it's a normal everyday person:

Name:

Age:

Family:

Looks:

Hair:

Eyes:

Social statue:

If it's a sailor scout:

Same as above only add name of the planet make it up if you wish. Power type, statue, looks as a scout, attacks, and what kind of damage it can do.

You can either send it to my e-mail or by review. Thank you all for the help until next time…………………

Until next chapter:

Serena comes to earth and starts school. She meets all of the inners and someone she thought she would never see again in quite a long time to come………….


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor moon or Lords of the Ring

Thank you **moonlight guardian** for your character Celeste Celestial Crescent aka Sailor Tri Shadow or Sailor Celestial. Don't worry I will use her well. Also thank you **hyper angel** I love the little girl Felicity and the twins Maria aka Sailor Dream and Lucas aka Dream Knight I know just what to do with them.

**Chapter eight**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A new life on Earth**

--------------------------------------------------------

Destiny was packing the floor fuming that her baby was going to leave soon. Fate sat and watched her sister pack back and forward. She sighed again the constant packing making her lose tamper, which is not good at all.

"Will you please stop with the packing? It's giving me a headache." Fate finally snapped.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know I was ……………." Destiny trailed off at the look at her sister.

"What is going on in here? It fells like a funereal home." came a newcomer's voice as the door bang opened and revalued a girl with silver hair and black highlight. She had onyx with a silver ring on the outer part eyes. Her lips were cherry red and seem to stay in a thin line never smiling at everyone unless she deemed them trustworthy. She was about 5'8" and had an aura of royalty. She looked no more then an 18 years old. She was wearing an elegant evening gown of black with silver a complex design at the ham of the dress. All in all she was beautiful.

"Hello Celeste, how are you doing darling? I hope your father isn't making you work to hard as Serenity thinks he does." Fate got up and gave the girl somewhat of a friendly hug if you can call it that.

"I was on my way from a meeting at Gemini and thought I would give Sere a short visit," answered Celeste.

"The time has come for her to leave for earth."

"What? That's not possible. She has only been here for twenty three years and no one could have done that much of training in such a short time," Celeste was outrage that her friend would be leaving and possibly be in danger from these barbarian earthling. She hated them as much as the outers did if not more. She was also worried about her friend.

"I know child, but as we speck all her previous and any other knowledge is being resorted to her," stated Destiny. "Beside there is nothing anyone can teach her anymore."

"May I see her?" after contaminating what they said Celeste timidly asked.

"Sorry she is not here at the monument. You are welcome to stay thought," came Fate's cold replay.

"Thank you. I would be delighted," with that said and a bow to show her respect to the sisters Celeste went looking for Serena's bedroom to wait her return.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena was in a heated discussion concerning the economic of Andromeda galaxy with other ambassadors from neighboring galaxies. Andromeda was a richly function for gathering and social functions of all galaxies. It was the most favorable of the galaxies to have best recognition and neutrality of all things concerning wars. Because Andromeda was known to be ruthless if angered and favored to be the most protected galaxy in the universe the council being held there was expected.

"The economy will fall with in a few years if this continues any longer………." came from one of the ambassador in the conference room.

"No, it won't. Andromeda is known for being neutral to all war related activity and ……" said another.

"Yes, but who is to say that THEY won't attack here especially at this point in time."

"She is right. We must form allies with one another to defend the universe not just our planet, star, or galaxy, but every thing in the universe. I know that Andromeda has always been neutral but this time even they would be forced to lose everything." Serena told everyone.

"What do you purpose we should do then?"

"I know chaos has position of Sailor Galaxia and are looking for star seed. I plan to go to earth and draw his attention there because the next cosmos has born there. I know by doing this I would be forced to make my daughters get to their true power sooner by putting them in more danger then they would be without me there………"

"Could you not get rid of chaos, milady?" interrupted someone.

"Yes, I can, but I won't."

"Why not?"

"Because the scouts are my daughters and sisters, and the knights are my sons and brothers, chaos is no exception. Besides he has to face his equal not me and he has to learn to except as does the girls."

"But………."

"There is no but in this ladies and gentlemen. I promise you I will keep you all safe as much as I am allowed in this case."

The meeting continued more questions were asked and answered concerning the whole universe and every other matter they needed to discus. Before anyone realized it was well into the next morning. They all went to their different rooms to get some sleep before they are to journey back.

Serena went to her room and dreamed of Aragorn before waves after wave of memories hit her and knowledge of what is to come, what has happened, and what is happening came to her.

Two figures watched everything happen and one of them had silent tear running down her check.

"It is finally time."

"Yes, she is ready."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In Earth with the scouts**

The girls are all gathered at the Cherry Hill temple for their meeting. There was a knock on the door and in came the Lucas and Darien. Lucas went straight to his twin sister Maria and Darien went to Selenity, the moon princess. Selenity came to the scouts shortly after V-baby showed up claiming to be the moon princess and all of them believed her as soon as she showed the silver Crystal to them.

Selenity or Selen as she likes to be called has silver hair with lavender highlights wore in the royal hair still of the moon. She is 5'6" tall and has lavender and silver eyes. She is beautiful but no way of goddess like at all. Compare to Serena she is rather dull.

"I called you all here because I just remember Selenity having an older sister. She was named the queen of the Solarian at a rather early age barely seven. The outers were her guardians and she hardly ever came to the moon because of that she didn't know much about her sister or any of the inner scouts. She was also said to have powers like no other and compare to her the silver crystal was rather dull and powerless." Luna told the gathered people as soon as everyone was in the room and settled.

This revolution caused some commotion from the girls as they remember the outers and their hostility towered them and their princess. The outers had told them precisely to stay away from them because they do not care if Selen was the moon princess or an earthly princess it was all the same to them. They only would listen to one person only and she would never accept being the moon queen. The only reason they respected the moon was because of her and would allied with them only because of her. The girls didn't know what they were talking about and now the revaluation made them think about it to realize their meaning. This of course did not go well with them or their princess.

"How could anyone have more power than the silver Crystal? Who has that kind of power? Are they good or evil? Friend or foe?" asked the brainy Amy the blue haired and blue eyed girl.

"She would not harm you or anyone as long as you stay way from her and those she cares about," said Artemis. "You sho……."

"What is her name and what does she look like?" interpreted Raye.

"Her name is Serenity and she has Blond hair with silver highlights. She has crystal blue eyes and that's far as I can tell you," said Luna.

"She as an aura about her that is both freighting and friendly and ... something else. It just makes you want to do things... I don't know. You will see when you meet her," came Artemis unsure voice.

"Anyway lets go on to the new enemy shall we and not get side track with someone we may never meet in our life," stated Selen somewhat jealous that the attention has been moved away from her and to this unknown sister she doesn't even know remember having.

The meeting continued form enemy to shopping to guys the upcoming school dance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena wake from her slumber remembering everything as a silent tear fell from her eyes. She would leave soon and hopefully see her sister in earth. It is true she didn't have the sisterly relationship with own her or her sister courts. She has always relied on her self and the outers and her other sisters and daughters (1), the scouts of the multi-universe. Even her sister is one of her daughter for she is a scout and at her lowest power level. She is soon to be the guardian of the stars, Celeste's boss and her general. Celeste was one of her fellow sister and been with her almost all the time. Because of her mother early death Celeste was force to grow faster and accept her destiny as Serena.

Serena soon left the Andromeda and went to the sisters' home for the beginning of her journey to earth. Once she got there Fate told her Celeste is waiting for her at her room and she should hurry since she would be living soon.

"You are late," Celeste said as soon as Serena stepped inside the room.

"Were you waiting long," came Serena's tired voice as she went to her closet to see if everything was packed and sent to her new home in earth.

"I have been here since yesterday evening. How did the meeting go?" Celeste said/asked and came over to Serena to give her a hug and kiss.

"It went better than I thought only about 36 hours in that dreaded room nothing big." Serena smiled and returns the hug and kiss to her sister.

"Hahahahaha... hahahaha," laughed Celeste. "Only you would say something like that after being stuck in a conference room that long."

This went on for the two until it was night fall and Celeste has to live because her fiancé would be coming to see her. Once Celesta left Serena got the rest of her things that she would need for her journey. She left her room with a black small backpack and confronts the sister at the front.

"So this is it, I will be staying there for quit sometimes," said Serena.

"Yes, darling you will. I wish I could go and live with you, but unfortunately that won't be possible." Destiny said with tears in her eyes.

"Why don't you come with me and stay until I settle down. You could just put a spell to keep everything running smoothly and beside it is not likely that anything would affect the tapestry after all it is well of the course of time or anything." Serena asked.

"No, we will go visit you once you settle down because it seems Destiny won't be able to handle it if we go with you now," said Fate.

"I would too. Beside you won't be able to come either so don't blame everything on me," said Destiny angrily.

"Please as if……." started Fate.

"You should come with me now and visit me any free time you get I inset, pleeeeeeeeese," said Serena giving the best puppy dog look she could muster at Fate.

Fate resiliently agreed at the insistent of her sister and the person that that thought of a daughter for so long. Once the argument settled the three teleported to Earth in front of a hung mansion. The three went in and explored the inside and claimed the rooms they liked the most as their own with Serena having the master room of course. They decided to call it a night and explore the rest of the house the next day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena will refer to the scouts as her sisters or daughter depending on the power level. Example she would call the scouts mother's her sisters because they were older than the new bees and had more experience. Also they were at their highest power while the new generation is at there lowest. I will explain how this would work as chapter comes alone.

Well that's it for now. What do you think like it? Hate it? Or what? Please read and review…………..

Buy for now

Next time:

Serena is the new teacher for the scouts at school and she also meets someone -------------------

What do you think the scouts' reaction would be like once the meet Serena? Think about it……. Until then………


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Ring

Hi everyone…….. I know I haven't written over a week now for that I wanted to say sorry. I have my finals and the last minutes school work. I can't wait for school to be over. Anyway I will stop bubbling and let you read on. Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review.

**In the Arms of My Husband**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter nine**

**School, park, and a fight**

----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Serena lay in bed asleep. Destiny walks into the room and opened the binds to let sunlight in. Serena groaned at felling the sudden light in her face. She pulled the cover over her head and back to the dreamland.

"Hahahahaha" Serena heard someone laughing as the person took hold of the cover and flunks it of off her. She groaned and sat up in bed.

"O.k. ok… I am up already. What time is it anyway?"

"Ah it's 6:30 you have never slept that long before you must have been really tired."

"Well who wouldn't be if they have to stay awake 36 hours with people that doesn't want to get alone then get only four hours of sleep and then journey to a dimension that I haven't been to before…"

"O.k. ok I got the point you are really tired and need the sleep. Now however isn't the time? As it is you have to see what you are going to be in here and getting ready for school for your first day as a teacher."

"Oh yeah." Serena said somewhat more wake now. "I still can't believe I fell for that pathetic trick again." Now she had a thoughtful look on her face "you know I am going to kill Celeste for that. Why the hell do I have the sinking suspicion that you put Arragon up to it too?"

"Don't say that sweetheart. You know you love us too much," stated Destiny with a knowing smile. "By the way your darling son, Arragon, would he here next week. Now hurry and get ready sis is making breakfast."

"Alright I will get my shower and you out now."

"Hai hai captain."

At that both of them burst up laughing and Destiny left the room. Serena went to the closet and looked for something descent to wear for the first day of her being in earth. Once she found what she has was looking for and satisfied she went to bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later Serena came down the grand staircase and found her way to the kitchen by the smell of food in the hung mansion. She opened a hung double door and spotted Fate next to the oven by the Small Island and Destiny at the table with a stack of paper in front of her while reading the news paper.

Serena went and took a sit opposite her as she waited for Fate to finish cooking and bring the food for them to eat. Destiny pushed the stack of paper in front of Serena with out looking up from the news paper.

"Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well last night?" asked Fate as she brought eggs, Bacons, toast, yogurts, and juice to the table.

"Good morning mother. Yes I did actually it was one of the best sleep I had for a while."

"So what's the plane for the day," Fate asked Serena and Destiny as she sat down and put some butter and jam on her toast.

"Let's go explore earth while we are here and also we have to find servants to keep this place in check and in order," said Destiny.

"Actually Trista had send an advertisement for maids and gardeners and there were many application and I was hoping maybe you tow could interview them today and hopefully hire them," Serena asked looking up from the paper in her hand and putting down the fork with hopeful eyes.

"Of course darling after all we are here to help you settle down before we can leave," said Fate with a well known smirk on her face as she shared a look with Serena and both looked at Destiny to see her reaction.

"What? But… but can't it wait until tomorrow," asked Destiny as she looked at them. "Oh fine be that way. I gauss today would do to work and have fun the rest of the time we are to stay here."

"That's better."

"So what did these paper say about you in this place."

"It said that I have a modeling and a recording company. I also hold stocks of many of the large and few small potential companies. I recently got interested in teaching and applied for Juuban High School. Today is my first day as a teacher at Juuban High as a Creative Writing and English teacher. It also said I do not involve my family life to the outside world and my personal information is highly secured."

"Interesting I guess that takes care of Arragon's problem," said Fate as she seeped coffee.

"It seemed Trista has looked into things and taken grate care to make it safe for us. Also all the inner scouts alone with my sister and some other scouts and nights will be in classes."

"It should be fun," said Destiny with an evil grin. "You will be occupied at least mind if I join you sometime to see them?"

"I would be delighted to have you there." Serena said as both Destiny and she laughed at the image of disaster they are sure to create if working together and falling of off the chair clenching their stomach. Fate just rolled her eyes at the twos antics, but couldn't help the smirk from forming at her lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast Serena went to the garage and found cars as was instructed in the paper of where she would find everything. The paper was also charmed to make her learn everything of this dimension as if she has always known it. She moved further inside the garage to see more cars, motorcycle, and an elevator. 'That must lead to the jet,' she mussed to herself as she spotted a slick black car she liked.

Twenty minutes later Serena parked her car in the parking lot and got out. She looked at her watch to see her appointment with the principal is in ten minutes and the school starts in half an hour from now. She quickly looked around to make sure she would be able find her way back when needed and walked to the elevator. She found a map once she was on the ground label of the building to locate the principal's office.

Serena walked in the principal's office with out any trouble and went to the woman on the desk.

"May I help you ma'am," asked the woman on the desk as she looked up at Serena.

"Ah… yes I have an appointment with the principal right about now."

"Oh! Yes, you must be Ms. Moon, the new teacher. I am delighted to meet you. Please follow me," said the woman as she got up from her sitting position and led Serena into the principal's office.

"Excuse me miss but what is your name?"

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Tarry Lim and my sister, Jane, works for you," said Tarry excitedly.

"Thank you for bring me here and please call me Serena. I don't like formalities much especially if I can avoid it, Tarry," said Serena. "Is it alright if I call you that?" with an almost after thought.

"Of course of course I will be delighted. Well I must go now call me if you need anything," said Tarry still excited.

"It was nice meeting you, Tarry and hopes to see you around."

---------------------------------------------------------------

The principal took Serena down the hall as he explained the rules and regulations to her on their way to Serena's new classroom fourth-five minutes later. They stopped at in front of a loud classroom and the principal opened the door. The principal, Mr. Jordan, asked Serena to wait outside for a minute as he went inside. Soon as he walked in the student went all quite and to their sits.

"Good morning students."

"Good morning, sir," said all the students in the class.

"Today you have a mew teacher that would take over for Ms. Bleak for the rest of the year. I would like you to make her feel welcome and show her around. Now I will present to you the new teacher Ms. Serena Moon."

After the principal's announcement Serena walked in. all the boys in the class had their mouth wild open even the girls looked shocked at the beautiful lady in front of them in a long black skirt with a slit in the front and a silver blouse on. She was wearing black three inch hill. There wasn't any trace of make up on her other than the lip gloss. Her hair was in a France braid and went just below her knees. All in all it was simple yet elegant and she carried herself as a noble born. There was an amused smile on her face as the principal left the room and the students are yet to get over their initial shock.

"As much as I would love to see your mouth open and a fly to go in I think we should get to work?" she asked with still amusement on her face. "Don't you agree?"

Soon the class snapped out of their little la la land and had the grace to look embarrassed as they all blushed. They all looked at their teacher to see what she would do.

"Good, we only have an hour left of this class. Why don't you all introduce your self so I would know my students?"

No one said anything. Serena got tired of waiting for someone to start talking when a blue haired girl stood up.

"My name is Amy Anderson. Nice to meet you Ms. Moon and welcome to Juuban High," said Amy as she sit down.

"I am Mina Aino," said bubbly blond Mina.

"Lita Kino."

"Raye Hino."

"Selenity White, nice to meet you, but please call me Selen" said Selen as Serena looked her way with an intense look paralyzing her unable to look away. Serena's mind screamed at her saying it is her sister as a slow smile came to her lips realigning the once around her must be the scouts.

The rest of the student introduced themselves and Serena gave them a small assignment. The rest of the day went smoothly until lunch time where she spotted the girls meet up with another boy and two girls. She didn't know who they are since they didn't have her class yet. All three gave off the aura of power. Before the end of school she learned the others names were Molly Baker, a red hair girl, Maria and Lucas Yume, two twins with White hair with pale and dark blue streaks. The three were senior and graduating in two months.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

'It also seemed they do not realize that Molly is a scout and knows about the others,' Serena thought as she throws pebble in the lake. She came to the park to think what has happened doing the day and how much work she need to do. The inners and her sister doesn't seem to have any problem with her nor does Molly for some strange reason the twins seem to see her as a threat.

Molly wasn't far from thinking that too. 'Than why did she suddenly have a change of heart?' thought Serena. 'Is it possible that she has already reached her full power?'

Serena was frustrated at her thought process. It has been four days since she came to earth and still there was lot of things that she needed to know about the scouts and this Darien character. She has send people to investigate their live here in this time and period to get a better understanding of their characteristics.

Serena was thinking all of this when she heard loud scream coming form near by. She got up to her feet within second and run to where the sound was coming form. People were running away from what looked to be an octopus and Maria and Lucas were in its tentacles. A man was laughing at all of this. The tentacle that was holding Lucas throw him down and the man shoot a beam at Maria and a silver mirror came from her heart.

Maria screamed louder than before as the man walked up to her and the mirror. Lucas got up shakily and went to help his sister.

"Hey ugly," Serena called out as she throw a rock at the man's head. Lucas and the man turned their head to see Serena standing there holding a sword in her left hand and a rock on her right hand.

-------------------------------------------------

Cliff hanger what do you think so far? What is going to happen? Will the scouts find out who she is? Or will she tell them? What is Maria's fate or that man's? Find out next time………

Please read and review and let me know if I can improve on something. I love honesty thanks.

Next time:

Serena was teaching her class when Arragon comes to surprise his mother. The whole class are made sucker by him. Also Aragorn's thoughts of things and what is going on in middle earth with him….


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings

Sorry I have been neglecting the story for a while. I wasn't able to write anything. If you give me some reviews then I promise I will update the next chapter within the week. I also want to finish the story before school starts again, so you would probably see more chapters coming up that also means I will look for short cuts on what I originally planed for the story. If you guys don't want me to take any short cuts let me know and I will try some other way to make everything work out. Thanks.

**In the Arms of My Husband**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter ten**

**A fight to the finish**

----------------------------------------------------

Serena saw what was happening to her students and the unconsciousness people were around. It reminded her of the time when the orc had destroyed her home and her mother dying. The seen and the memory fouled her anger and with out thinking she raises for her sword pendant revolving it to a sword. The sword had elfish and ancient rune all around it. It also had a vine drawn around as if it would come alive with a slight touch. The vain stopped by the hilt were the met by a drawn rose.

Serena what looked at the octopus and Maria and Lucas were in its tentacles. A man was laughing at all of this. The tentacle that was holding Lucas throw him down and the man shoot a beam at Maria and a pale blue mirror came from her heart.

Fishtail put his head inside the mirror as Maria screamed even louder than before she passed out. Lucas got up shakily and went to help his sister.

"Hey ugly," Serena called out as she throw a rock at the man's head. Lucas and the man turned their head to see Serena standing there holding a sword in her left hand and a rock on her right hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lucas point of view  
--------------------------------------------

I was trying to save my sister from the Yuma's gasp when the new general Fishtail shout a beam at her. I got out of the way before it could slam into me and be completely disabled. I know I have to hang on until the others arrive. Not that I can't exactly do anything with my twins like this.

"Hey ugly," I hard a voice and turned around to see a woman probably twenty. She had silver blond hair in a high ponytail. She was wearing a long black skirt with slits on both side and a red button up shirt. Oh her left hand was a sword and on her right she was throwing a rock up and down. Upon a closer look, I found myself looking at my English teacher. She looked ticked off as if drawn into bad memory. She looked down right scary in a beautiful and deadly way. 'I have decided to never get on her bad side ever.'

------------------------------------------------

End of personal point of view

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"You have some nerves disturbing the peace of the people that comes to the park to have fun with family," said Serena than she looked at Lucas and Maria. "You try to threaten the lives of my student. I can't forgive a creature with this kind of intention."

"Death would be a mercy to you."

"How dare you insult me human," an outrage Fishtail screamed at Serena completely forgetting Maria, Lucas, and the dream mirror.

Serena smirked as she saw her plan to drive attention away from her students worked. She watched as Lucas went up to his sister and put the mirror back inside the girl's body when the tentacles released her. 

Serena turned her back to the twins and her full attention to Fishtail. She studied him for a minute as he ranted about one thing or another. Finally she had had enough.

"Are you done ranting or are you to stupid to even knew what you are doing?" serene asked as she yeaned.

"Why you pathetic human, I will kill you?" said Fishtail.

"Oh… and how are you going to do that, stupid?" Serena taunted.

Fishtail couldn't take her bite anymore and attacked Serena. Serena deflected the attack with practice ease. Fishtail brought a sword out of thin air and made a swishing move as if to cut her head off. Serena blocked it with her own sword. The two were going back and forth with neither seem to gain the upper hand.

The twins were shocked at their teacher's wits and skills.

"Is she for real?" Lucas asked his sister from behind as they watch the show between their teacher and Fishtail.

"I don't know about you, but I think we should transform. It looks to me she may need someone to watch her back," answered Maria.

Just as they were talking the Yuma that looked like an octopus decided to act. It sends a blue energy blast tinted with dark energy at Serena's back. Serena forgot about the Yuma as the momentarily excitement of the dual at hand was forcefully blasted from the back. It sends her sailing throw the air and crushing to the ground twenty feet's away. Blood was sweeping from her back freely. She shakes away the stars and cleared her mind. She was bloody pest.

It was like the time when her home has been invaded. The people screaming for help. Her mother dying and her leaving home. It reminded her of the pain she caused her husband, son, and friends.

"You disturbed the peace of the people who comes here, I won't stand for it. We the solders of peace and justice and in the name of the Moon…"

"Mars"

"Jupiter"

"Venus"

"Mercury"

"We will triumph over evil and that means you."

Serena heard the voices of Tokyo's infamous Sailor Scouts. She looked up to see two other coming to her aid.

"Are you o.k.?" asked Sailor Dreamer. Unlike the other scouts her skirt is a really deep blue that it looks black and the bows on the front and back are a really pale blue it contrasts and matches the hair. Instead of those silly puffy sleeve things, the bodice- which is white- is sleeveless. The coaler of her uniform is pale blue with dark blue lines. She has pale blue fingerless gloves with dark blue edging on them. Her boots are like Saturn's, and they are dark blue with pale blue laces. Her white hair with light and dark blue streaks was in a bun. The choker is pale blue and has a darker blue and white mist like swirl represent her power over dreams. The tiara on her forehead has a dark blue stud. Her earrings are like her choker with similar colors.

Beside her stood the male version of the female Sailor Dreamer was the Dream Knight. Like his female counter part he was clad in all blues and white. The trousers are slightly baggy and dark blue with a pale blue sash around his waist. The shirt is white and slightly baggy. This is so he has free movement when he is fighting. He also has pale blue fingerless gloves with blue edgings. He has an earring in his left ear, which has the dream symbol. His also were heelless boots that are pale blue. His solder length white hair with blue streaks is in a ponytail on the back of his neck. The sword he carries is in a scabbard slung across his back in a dark blue with white and pale blue swirls with runes all over it.

Serena took the offered hand and stood up. "Thanks, but you should have gone with the rest. I can see you are still weak from the attack."

The twins were shocked that she is able to tell who they were.

"How…"

"I have always known."

They left it at that deciding to ask her what she meant when they have more time. Serena looked at the scouts seeing they were strangling with the octopus.

"Go help your friends, they need you more then I do," Serena told the Dream scout and knight. The twins exchanged looks and decided to follow her order and help their friends. The scouts were badly injured already from the energy blast.

Serena went back to the laughing Fishtail at the scouts' misery and engaged in a dual again. This time with renewed fire she was able to kill him as fell to the ground and disintegrated to nothingness.

Serena looked back to the battle to find Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn also helping the inner scouts. They have destroyed the Yuma and were in a debate among themselves. Serena sink to the floor with so much blood lose and was in the verge of passing out when Saturn spotted her. She runs over to her as she realized who it is.

"Hang on Serenity-same, don't give in to the darkness," Saturn whispered as she put her hand on the large wound on her back healing it.

The other outer saw Saturn run to someone by the tree. They followed her to see their queen hurt. They immediately became concern, but didn't show it knowing the consequences. Uranus told the inners to go home and the woman would be fine. They finally went away after Uranus told them they will make sure she got home alright.

All of them left except for the twins, who hid in the bush to see what happen. They thought that the heartless outer wouldn't care and the teacher did saved their life. They were surprised when the outers de-transformed in front of Serena and sat down beside her after looking around to make sure they were alone.

"Is she going to be ok, Hotaru?" asked Alex aka Uranus male civil form.

"Yes, but she lost a lot of blood," answered Hotaru aka Saturn.

"Thank god," said Michelle aka Neptune.

"You worry too much, beside it's not the first time this happened and it sure won't be the last," said Serena taking some of the offered energy from the scouts to heal herself completely.

"We have guest," Serena smiled as she looked at the bushed first than at the trees.

"You can come out now Sailor Sol," as Serena said that a scout dropped down from the tree and landed in front of the four in a bow. As she stood you could see her vivid green eyes. She had red hair in a lose braid. The tiara on her forehead had a fire stud. She had star shaped earrings with the symbol of the sun. Her choker was a gold cut symbol of the sun and the moon. Her scout uniform has two lire of skirt the first is yellow and the second is red. The bodice is white and the front bow was orange with red trims and the back was blue that faded out to yellow. Her boots were like Uranus, only it was dark orange-yellow.

"Forgive me for not helping you when you were injured, your majesty, and"said Sailor Sol. "as you know the other scouts aren't allowed to know the cosmic scouts as of yet.'

"It is alright Sol, no harm done," said Serena as she opened her arms and Sol run to embrace her.

"I missed you, sis," said Sol as tear fell from her eyes. The other scouts hugged the two in comfort.

"It's finally good to see all off you. By the way why are you so rude to the inners," asked Sol to Alex.

"They are weak and annoying."

"All right lets go home my son is coming, and Fate and Destiny would be leaving soon."

"You have a son, what's his name?"

"Arragon, named after his father, but we usually call him Arone."

"Arone means strength isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Can we go already, I am tired," intrepid Hotaru in the conversation between Serena and Sol.

All of them laughed after looking at the surrounding. They went to Alex and Serena's car and drove off.

The twin left soon after with the knowledge that Serena is Selene's sister. They will have to tell the other scouts about this new found information not to mention of who this new scout could be.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Who is sailor Sol? What is their relationship? What's going on?

Next chapter: Arone comes to school and finds a girl in the park. The ring is found and the journey in middle earth began.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own SM or LotR

In The Arms of My Husband

-

-

-

Chapter eleven

Good-buys and bad news

--------------------------------------------------

Two months has passed since the accident at the park. The outer had helped the inner defeat Queen Nehaline. They also learned that Sailor Sol was in reality their friend Naru after the battle was over. Naru promised to help train them alone with the outers after Serena's request.

It was the last day of school. The twins Lucas and Maria are going back to London next week. They will be going to Oxford University. Every student in her class will be coming to her house for a party. Some of the teachers, workers from her company, and few other people that she got to know will also be attending.

It was almost lunch time and her class was every excited about the party. They as a whole decided to make it a masquerade ball. All the invitation has been made and sent out with the community formed for this party. She was happy that her students are excited about it. Michelle, Alex, the three lights, and many of her gusts alone with her student will be performing tonight.

Serena was musing about everything that has took place since she came here and what will happen that night, when she was suddenly snapped out of her thought by a knock at the door.

"Yes, come in," she answered the knock.

A blond hair and blue eyes young man stepped in. he was tall about 6'2". He was wearing black jeans, and a red shirt with black leather jacket. He had black leather boots. On his neck is a necklace with a star pendent. He was handsome and looked no older than fifteen maybe sixteen at most. In other word, he looked like Aragorn with blond hair and crystal blue eyes.

He swept the class with his eyes as if watching their soul. The student fidgeted for a bit until his attention catch someone else. All the girls' despite the feeling of being naked in front of this stranger were drooling at him openly with predatory hungry eyes. He turned his attention to the teacher as she sat their lazily taking everything in. as he kept staring at her, she looked up and raised an eyebrow asking him what.

"Arone, what are you doing here at school?" Serena asked the young man now identified as Arone as she got up to give him a hug and a kiss.

"Mom," Arone complained, but smiled.

"How was your stray with Celesta?" Serena asked him.

"It was great. She was disappointed that you couldn't make it to her engagement party."

"I'm glad. It's almost lunch, why don't you stay and have lunch with me?"

"Sure, Alex asked me pick up Hotaru from her school today. Is it ok?"

"Of course you can, darling," Serena answered Arone.

Soon it was lunch and the girls swamped over Arone as soon as his mother left him for a few minutes.

---------------------------------------------------------

Rive dell

------------------------------

Aragorn has come to Rivendell in his room. He went to the balcony and looked at the star filled clear sky. He looked at the almost full moon as he remember the summer night spent with Serena complaining as the sister insist on her to memorize the constellations and the difference between a star from a planet just by looking at them. He had joined them from time to time, which made Serena very happy.

Flashback

"Welcome to the torture chamber." Serena told Aragorn as he came outside where Destiny and Fate telling Serena about the stars.

"It's not torture chamber; it's called learning. Ever heard of it?" asked Fate becoming irritated with Serena.

Serena grumbled something under her breath as Aragorn came and sat next to her.

"Yes, yes, can we move on already," Serena told her as Aragorn and Destiny laughed at the face she made while complaining.

"Tell me about the north star?" Destiny asked Serena as she pointed her fingers at a distant star. It was shining brighter than the others and also seems to be larger.

"The North Star is a title of the star best suited for navigation northwards. It is the star at the end of the "handle" of the Little Dipper asterism in the constellation Ursa Minor. At any point north of the equator the angle from the horizon to the North Star is the same as the latitude from which that angle was taken." Serena recited the words from memory word for word.

Aragorn listen as he sat there. Today was his off day from lesson with her in the evening. It was always fun being around her. She has more lesson than Aragorn does and hardly ever have a time for her to do anything. When she does have some time off she would drag Aragorn to the market place or to see the people and play with the younger children. They loved her and she in turn loved them.

"Aragorn… gorn," Serena moved her hand in front of his face in concern.

"Yes," Aragorn asked Serena as he took her small hand in his larger one.

"Are you alright?" Serena asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked her looking confused.

"Well you fall a sleep and I have been trying to wake you for the half an hour," she answered him.

Aragorn looked to the side to see where he was only to find his head on her lap. One hand in his hair careless it, without her even realizing it, and the other hand in his where he catch it. He looked up at her eyes and smiled sleepily. She smiled back.

"Let's go back, it's getting late."

--------------------------------------------------------------

End of flashback

Aragorn looked at the sky as he remembers his wife and her last letter to him. He wonders not for the first time when the ring would be found and she would return. He hard a knock at the door and without an answer it opened to let Arwen in.

Arwen was beautiful with long black hair that reached her hip and blue eyes. She had pointed ears as every elf and unlike his wife she was tall. She was wearing a blue gown with intricate design.

She smiled as she spotted Aragon in the balcony. She walked over to him and looked at the garden below. It was a beautiful sight to see.

"You are thinking about her again," Arwen asked. It wasn't a question but a statement. She liked him, but knows he was already taken.

"Arwen," Aragon said her name with sisterly love. She got her answer for she knows he would never say it aloud. She knows he missed her and suffering for it. She could do nothing but little comfort to fill the gap.

"Adar is looking for you," Arwen told him after a brief hug.

"Why?" asked Aragorn.

"I don't know. He said something about it being a good and bad news."

"Oh… should I be worried."

"I don't know."

"…"

"Come on let's get going."

The two walked into Lord Elrond's study. There sitting on the chair was Elrond and the twins Elladan and Elrohir. They have once fought side by side with Aragorn's father. Elladan and Elrohir are like brothers to him and Elrond like a father. All three elves turned to them as they entered the study. They exchanged greetings after sitting down.

"You wanted to see me?" Aragon asked Elrond.

"Yes, I have some news for you," Elrond told all of them as he made eye contract.

"What is it, _Adar_? You seem worried?" Arwen asked him with worry and concern in her voice and eyes. The other three nodded their agreement.

"The ring has been found by a hobbit," Elrond told the occupant of the room to see their reaction. They were all shocked about the news and what it could mean for middle earth. He looked at the twins first and saw a battle lust in their eyes for the coming fight. He saw their understanding and acceptance as well. He looked at Arwen and her pale face. She knows if a fight broke loose than most elves would have to live, but there was also acceptance. Finally he looked at Aragon. He saw hope, sadness, love, battle lust, and many more emotion running through his head before settling down to his normal self of claim exterior.

"Where is it now?" asked Aragon, first one to get over the shock.

"It is on its way here with the hobbits, but they will need help," Elrond pushed to let the others disgust what is being said before continuing. "Aragon I want you to bring them here safely."

"Of course, when will I live," Aragon asked.

"Soon I will give you the detail later," Elrond told him. "There will be a council meeting once you get back."

The meeting continued for few minutes more before the twins and Arwen left. Elrond and Aragon talked on the detail of what Aragon has to do and what they should do.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Arone after leaving his mother left to pick Hotaru from school. Once he arrived there he waited in his car outside the school. The school bell rang and he got out of the car. Students were coming out from left to right. He waited for her almost fifteen minutes now and getting frustrated. The girl population were eyeing him hungrily, yet never approached him. He was getting tired of their giggles and pointing at him when they thought he wasn't looking.

Another ten minutes passed when he spotted Hotaru coming with another girl. They were talking, so they didn't see him. The girl spotted a boy and run to him. Hotaru looked for Alex's car at his usual spot. She didn't see it and looked worried. The girl and the boy came back to Hotaru.

"What is it Hotaru?" asked the girl.

"Well Alex isn't here yet, and he has never been late," answered Hotaru.

"We can give you a ride," the boy told her.

"Thanks," Hotaru said gratefully when someone taped her on the shoulder.

"Yes, may I help…" said Hotaru as she turned around to find the last person she expected. She looked at his face and seeing the scroll attached to it looked around. She saw the jealous looks from the girls and some boys. She wanted to laugh badly.

"I have been waiting for you for half an hours," Arone told her with a dipper scroll at seeing the laughter in her eyes.

"Why are you here? Where is Alex?" asked Hotaru as she linked her hands with his and looked back to her friends.

"He told me to pick you up form school, but if I know it would be like this…" he didn't finish the sentence knowing she understood.

"I see. I want to introduce my friends. This is Felicity A.K.A. Fleiss, and her boyfriend Nick," she said pointing at the individuals. "Fleiss and Nick this is Arone my nephew."

"Hey, you aren't older than me, so you don't get to say I am your nephew," Arone said with a scroll, but than smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here pall, and I know how you feel," said Nick shaking hands with Arone.

"It's a pleaser," said Fleiss.

"Hey are you guys busy tonight?" asked Arone.

"No, why?" asked Nick.

"Well my mom's having a custom party for her class and few other people tonight, would you like to come," asked Arone.

"Oh I almost forgot about it. Arone I need to pick up my dress," Hotaru told Arone as she fished out an invitation from her bag.

"Sorry I forgot to give this to you." Hotaru told them as she handed the invitation to Fleiss.

"It's ok when does it start," asked Fleiss.

"At six. If you want you could come with us to pick a dress, since Taru forgot to give you the invitation earlier," asked Arone.

They agreed to go with them. The four of them went to Arone's car and drove off to pick up their dresses and get their hair done.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the party everything was going grate when all of a sudden Serena collapse. Arone and Alex picked her up and brought to her room. They were worried and the other girls came too.

"Is she all right," asked Mina.

"She will be fine," Arone answered. He was worried about his mother knowing she is having a vision.

"You should enjoy the party I will stay here with mom," he told all of them.

"Go I will stay with them," Trista told them before shooing them out of the room.

"What is going on aunt Trista?" asked Arone.

"She will tell you when she wakes up," answered Trista with a sad smile.

Two hours has passed and it was almost midnight. Serena wake to see her son and Trista in the room. She sat up. The two looked at her.

"It is time for us to live for middle earth, Arone" said Serena to her beloved son.

"It has started," he asked her not believing that they would live for the place he always dreamed of going. He wanted to see his father and the world that her mother loved so much and left behind.

"Yes," was the only replay. He looked at Trista to get a conformation from her and at her nod he got up to get ready.

-------------------------------------------------

Well what do you thing like it or hate it? Let me know and please review……………


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or lord of the rings

Sorry I know I haven't written anything for a long time. I was busy and trying to adjust to the new lifestyle. Also I have been extremely lazy for which I don't have an excuse other than I couldn't think of anything to write for the first part of this chapter. Well without farther a do here is the next chapter.

**In the Arms of My Husband**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter twelve**

**One journey ends only to began another**

_---Last time---_

"_It is time for us to head for middle earth, Arone" said Serena to her beloved son._

"_It has started," he asked her not believing that they would live for the place he always dreamed of going. He wanted to see his father and the world that her mother loved so much and left behind._

"_Yes," was the only replay he got. He looked at Trista to get a conformation from her and at her nod he got up to get ready._

---Present---

Serena walked out the room back to the party and Trista flowed closely behind. The party was almost at its end and some of the guests were all ready leaving. She thanked them for coming. When the last guest left it was already one in the morning. The girls stayed behind to help clean the place and stay the night.

They, the sailor scouts, all have a feeling as if they are going to lose someone dear to them very soon. They were quit surprised at this feeling because they just recently defeat Queen Nehaline and didn't want another enemy so soon.

The outer scouts and Sol know Serena would leave soon for her home dimension where her husband resides. But now the question is 'would they be going with her or would they remain here to help the other scouts with the new enemy that on the horizon?' was on their entire mind. They know that they would get at least some answers in the morning.

The next morning came too soon for everyone except for Aaron because he couldn't wait to see his father and hear the entire story that his mother told him from his father. Yes, he is old and this is like a kids fantasy, but you would do that too if all your life all you hard of your father in bedtime stories half from your mother and the other half from your surrogated grandmothers.

------------------------------------------------

Middle Earth

----------------------

Aragon as he was crossed the border of Rivendell with his horse Dill felt waves of power. It felt like eternity that he was basking in haven, but in reality only a few minutes went by. As soon as it ended, he felt complete as if a lost part of him has finally returned. With that felling he left to retrieve the hobbits and bring the ring to Rivendell for the council.

Three weeks has gone by when Aragon finally spotted the hobbits and saved them from the riders of the witch king. They were on their way back when Frodo was attack and Arwen brought him ahead of them to Rivendell.

Once they got to Rivendell two more weeks were spend for Frodo to recover and the council to gather at there. Soon it was the day of the council and the day fate of middle earth would be decided.

There were many at the assembled. There is Frodo Baggins, son of Drogo from the Shire, Gandalf the Grey. There was Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood Forest here on behalf of his father Thranduil, King of the Elves of Northen

Mirkwood. As well as my chief elves, Glorfindel and Erestor and also Elf from the Grey Havens. Here is Boromir, Steward of Gondor. Finally, the Dwarves and among them Gimli, son of Gloin. Threre was Aragon or more comenly known as Strider, Lord Elrond and the twins.

Lord Elrond began retelling the story about Middle Earth during the age where Men and Elves took up arms and fought against the Dark Lord Sauron. The stories about the Ring of Power and the purpose of the Council. Frodo produced the object of great destruction, Isildur's Bane. As that band of gold was revealed, everyone felt a rush of evil coursed through their veins by the foul energy of the Ring.

"It is a gift. A sign. A weapon that we can wield to destroy Sauron. My people shall once again rise and glory shall be restored once again in Gondor."

Strider who had remained silent, then said, "Boromir, only Sauron can wield the power of the Ring. It shall answer to no one but Him."

"What does a mere ranger know of the ONE Ring of Power."

"No, he is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the heir of Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor. You owe your loyalty to the King."

Boromir looked sharply at Legolas who had spoken. The Elven Prince was not afraid of the glare of Men. Boromir looked from Legolas to Aragon, "This is Isildure's heir? Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King."

Boromir had once again sat down but at the same time, Glimi son of Gloin had taken up his axe and cried out, "Lets settle this once and for all!" With that, he slammed his metal weapon upon the Ring but no dent was made upon the golden band.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed by any means present. It was forged in the fires of Mount Doom and there will it be unmade. Now who shall be the one to do it?"

Nobody came forth to answer Lord Elrond's question. Boromir said, "One can't just simply march into Mordor. There are great evils that lurked in every shadow and He has many spies and warriors who under his command. Not to mention, Ringwraithes that are constantly drawn to the power of the Ring."

"Well I say, never trust an Elf with the Ring."

The comment from the Dwarves had sent outrage to the Elves. Thus, an argument broke loose and seeing that the Hobbit (who had remained silent after revealing the Ring) had stood up. He was saying something but his voice was drowned above the noise. He tried once again as he said, "I shall take the Ring to Mordor."

"I will take the ring, though I do not know the way," stated Frodo to the quiet crowd.

"You will not go alone, as long as I am a ranger, you will have me as your guide," Aragorn told Frodo. "My sword is yours till all is done."

"As you will have my bow," said Legolas as he also walked up to Frodo.

"My axe," said Gimli not to be out done by the elf.

"If this is what's need to be done, then by Gondor, I shall follow," Boromir answered for Gondor and maybe its future king even if he is against that idea at the moment.

It was settled, after much dispute, the fellowship of the ring was formed with Frodo as the Ring bearer.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and even Boromir had pledged themselves into the service of the Ring Bearer. Suddenly, another Hobbit sprang from the bushes and demanded, "Mr. Frodo shall not be going anywhere without Samwise Gamgee."

"Yes, I can see that you two are rather inseparable even though you were not summoned to the Council."

Two more Hobbits came from their hiding place and joined their comrades. Lord Elrond was taken by surprise but nevertheless, he declared the nine of them as the Fellowship of the Ring.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The Fellowship did not set out for a month. During which time, the guests of Rivendell fully indulged in the hospitality of Lord Elrond.

At times, the Hobbits would be in Bilbo's room for a round of storytelling between the elder Hobbit.

After one month has passed one morning at the brink of the dawn, the Fellowship began the quest to the lands of Mordor to destroy the Ring of Power. Aragorn had the Sword of Elendil reforged and renamed Anduril. All the Hobbits had their swords beside them and Frodo had Sting, the parting gift from Bilbo. Of course, he also had the coat of Mithril underneath his clothes but under Bilbo's request had kept it a secret. Sam was rather content with the horse, Bill, but was slightly dismayed by the prospect of having no rope. Boromir was dressed ready for battle with the horn of Gondor sling at his side. Legolas had his quiver of arrows and trusted bow as Gimli had his ever-sharpened axe with him. Gandalf the Grey had his staff as well as his Elven forged sword. Many of Lord Elrond's court had come to see them off.

The Fellowship journeyed many leagues from the refuges of Rivendell under the lead of Gandalf. For the most part, the Hobbits kept up with the group though they were quite weary those who were unaccustomed with the long distances. They sought rest and refuge in the old Elvish country of Hollin.

While the cooking of the meal underway under the direction of Sam, Gandalf and Aragorn went off to a distance to consult of their next step. Legolas scanned the distance for dangers ahead whole thinking about the past. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a cry from Boromir who had been teaching some sword handling to Merry and Pippin. They had turned the tables and began tackling the larger human. The scene was rather humorous and even Gimli who had previously stayed silent chuckled at the Steward of Gondor misfortune in the hands of the Hobbits.

This was the way in which Gandalf and Aragorn found them in their return. Suddenly, Sam let out a yelp and pointed toward the sky. "That is a queer looking cloud, is it not, Mr. Strider?"

All turned toward the sky. "It is moving against the wind," observed Legolas.

"Everybody fined cover!" ordered Aragorn. With that, everybody scrambled with supplies as Aragorn helped Sam put out the fire that was previously used for cooking.

The dark cloud drew closer to where they were but suddenly there was a gust of wind that was seemed to draw them away from where they were hiding. It was very peculiar. At one moment, those birds (which they found out) seemed to linger over their presence, the next some supernatural force drew them away. Whatever it was, they knew that Saruman's eyes peered far and all overlooking the paths to Mordor. With that, they departed once more and this time headed towards the foothills of the mountains.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fellowship headed towards the way of the Misty Mountains through the way of Caradhras, one of the range's tallest peaks. Only Legolas, being an Elf could tread the heavy snow covered paths that twist further with each step. The Elven prince would often walked ahead leaving fainted prints on fresh fallen snow in his thin boots. Others had a tougher time with Aragorn and Boromir burrowing the way for the Hobbits and even Gimli being a stout figure himself. Gandalf was fairing well but he was mostly silent and deep in thought, only Aragorn seemed to know what was on the wizard's mind. As they reached higher parts of the mountain, Caradhras was doing everything in his power to keep the 'trespassers' out of his pasts.

Violent snow storms raged of the snowy mountain's curse. Bitter winds howled throughout the night that hardly a fire could be lit. Snow built up many leagues before them that often they felt they were going to be buried alive and Aragorn pushed them further. As they near the summit of the mountain, the Halflings were in no position of climbing themselves. Gandalf went up first with Merry, followed by Gimli by himself. Boromir shouldered Sam, Aragorn had Frodo. Finally, Legolas carried Pippin along with some of their supplies. He was the most skilled in climbing the snow and at that point, Caradhras unleashed its most powerful blow. Legolas struggled with each climb and Pippin held on tighter to the Elven prince. As they reached the landing, Aragorn and Boromir helped Pippin off Legolas' back along with supplies. As Aragorn reached out a hand to help Legolas, Caradhras erupted with an avalanche. Legolas lost his footing so suddenly that he pulled Aragorn with him. The avalanche was so sudden that they didn't have enough time to react. The snow covered wind blow the two down as the rest of the Fellowship watch on with horror stuck on their face as two of their friends are falling to their doom.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think like it or hate it let me know and if you give me at least 12 review than I promise to update on Sunday, January 7th so please review…


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon or Lord of the Rings

**In the Arms of My Husband**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter thirteen**

**What I have a SON????????????????????**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_---Last time---_

_Violent snow storms raged of the snowy mountain's curse. Bitter winds howled throughout the night that hardly a fire could be lit. Snow built up many leagues before them that often they felt they were going to be buried alive and Aragorn pushed them further. As they near the summit of the mountain, the Halflings were in no position of climbing themselves. Gandalf went up first with Merry, followed by Gimli by himself. Boromir shouldered Sam, Aragorn had Frodo. Finally, Legolas carried Pippin along with some of their supplies. He was the most skilled in climbing the snow and at that point, Caradhras unleashed its most powerful blow. Legolas struggled with each climb and Pippin held on tighter to the Elven prince. As they reached the landing, Aragorn and Boromir helped Pippin off Legolas' back along with supplies. As Aragorn reached out a hand to help Legolas, Caradhras erupted with an avalanche. Legolas lost his footing so suddenly that he pulled Aragorn with him. The avalanche was so sudden that they didn't have enough time to react. The snow covered wind blow the two down as the rest of the Fellowship watch on with horror stuck on their face as two of their friends are falling to their doom._

_"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

---Present---

The fellowships were stunk at what happened to their friend. First, Legolas and Aragorn fall of the cliff, and second, soon after the fall Frodo screamed as if two opposite power were fighting for control in his head before passing out. Sam ran to his master's side to make sure he was all right.

The snow storm seems to have slow down and falling much gentler then before, but the wind picked up for a split second as if someone or something has dived down. They heard the swiping of wings and looked up to see two giant eagles with their fallen friends in their claws and two people sitting on top of them. The eagles slowed to a stop in front of the fellowship and put the two they have catch down and moved a little way as their companions jumped down.

One of them was a woman and the other a teenage boy. They were both done in green cloak, brown boots, and everything else is hidden from view by the cloak and its hood. The only reason the fellowships were able to tell the gender was because of their movement. The woman went to Frodo to and checkup on his condition, and singed in relief that he is still alive and well only exhausted because of two power collision. He would be up in half an hour or so. While the boy knelt to check if the elf and the human was alright after all it's not everyday eagles come to the rescue.

Finally after checking up on them the two pull of their hood to reveal blond hair and blue eyes. The male was clearly related to the female, but what surprised them the most is his uncanny looks, the same kind as that of Aragon.

"Your friend will be all right and would be up in an hour or less," said the woman as she looked around the group.

"Not to sound rude, but May I ask whom you are?" asked Gandalf as he watched the newcomer carefully. He could tell they were powerful just not how much.

"Oh how rude of me, I am Serenity and his is my son Aaron," Serena introduce them.

At hearing her name Legolas and Aragon were jerked out of their stunk stupor and looked from Aaron to Serena.

"Sere is it really you?" question Legolas while Aragon watched his wife and apparently child enable to form any word or think coherently, than back at his long time friend.

'She really did comeback as she said she would in her letter now that we have found the ring, and I have a son,' thought Aragon happy to finally have his family back with an addition.

Serena turned around to look at the two that her son and she had catch with the help of their eagle friends. To say she was shocked to see them here would be an understatement, she knows they would be in the fellowship and expected to see them once they got to Lothlorien. She quickly pulled out of her shocked face and smiled at the people gathered around her after the outburst from legolas.

"Hello Legolas, I didn't expect to see you here," Serena told Legolas as she smiled at him. "I am guessing you are the fellowship. I thought I wouldn't see you until you reached Lothlorien at the least."

"Mom, the hobit is walking up," Aaron told Serena as he looked at the group. He didn't hear what Legolas say to his mother as he had been busy making sure the hobbit didn't got stuck in his own mindscape.

"So who are you people and where are you heading?" he asked the group after Frodo waken up with a guarded look when he saw the way Aragon and the others were looking at his mother.

"I am Frodo Baggins from Shire," Frodo said with a little smile.

"Samwise Gamgee, but you can call me Sam," said Sam from beside his master and friend.

" Merry," said Marry with smile that spelled out trouble for everyone else.

"Pippin, the Thain of the Shire," said the "Prince of the Halflings" with the same smile as that of Marry.

"Boromir, son of Denethor II, Steward of Gondor," said Boromir with a small bow.

"Gimli, son of Gloin," the Dwarf said with his ever shirp ax in hand while sitting around the fire in the cave they have found not so long ago.

"Gandalf the Grey, one of the five Istari," said the old immortal wizard.

"Legolas" he still looked at Serena as if he is seeing a lost ghost that has suddenly returned not comprehending what the others were saying around him.

Aaron looked at all of them with a calculated look to see where they stand before turning to Legolas and the last person that haven't introduced himself. He looked at the elf for a long time as he looked at his mother.

"Mom, the blizzard will come back in ten minutes. We better get moving," said Aaron.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions that demand answers but at your present situation, I suggest that we leave the mountains or take a safer course first. I will tell all of you everything, I promise," said Serena to Legolas and Aragon and the other while standing up.

They all knew that she was right, even Gandalf and Aragorn had to agree. "The way through Caradhras is blocked, we must turn back," said Gandalf gravely.

They made their way back until the weather proved more 'livable' where they could finally rest. At first, nobody spoke as the Hobbits tried to start a fire but to no avail. Then Serena said, "C'mon little one, let me give you a hand."

With that, she produced a single parchment with weird symbols on it. She held it at the temple of eyes and muttered a few incoherent words as fire was ignited on the parchment. She threw it on top of the sticks and firewood as they were caught, the fire began to spread. "The fire should last all night."

Gandalf let out a grunt at the bottom of his throat while the Hobbits crowded closer to the warm flames. Boromir stared at her for he knew that no ordinary woman could possess such a power. While Legolas and Aragon looked on, unsure of the lady before them. They know who she is and what she is capable of and what they didn't know was how the other knows of her.

Serena spread out a blanket and drifted off to sleep. She had been restless for many nights, for tracking the Fellowship and working on rebuilding her parent's kingdom with the remaining people and those who wishes to join had taken its toll on her. Now more than ever, she needed her sleep. She knew the days to come shall not be easy but at least sleep will bring her some much needed comfort. With that, she was the first of the Company to drift off to the realm of dreams.

Serena woke up by the violent shaking of Boromir. She realized that the rest of the Company was already awakening because Caradhras has erupted once more. Its anger was fuelled by the fact there were still trespassers on its pasts and this time there were eleven people and two egeles instead of the previous nine.

"My apologies, milady, but we must go for our lives would be endangered the longer we stay."

She nodded and hurriedly gathered her belongings in a bundle with Boromir's help. As she tightened the straps to her pack, she caught Frodo's gaze and she gave him a wane smile. However, he did seem somewhat relieved and gave her a weak smile back.

She went to her son and shook him wake as well. She knows he was just as tired as her if not more. After he was awake she went to their eagle friends and gave them some food from her bag she always carries. She wrote a note explaining to her grandmother what's happening and gave it to the eagles to give it to her before they left.

She looked around to see that the Caradhras was about to unleashing another violent storm similar to the ones from the previous nights, where her son and she had to rescue the others form. She closed her eyes and let her power out. She glow a mixer of black, which is the observation of all color, and white, which is the release of colors, let it mix with the nature. She focusing her power on the mountains and the snow storm to clam to down long enough for them to get out of there alive. The original nine members of the Fellowship were spellbound by her power and thought of all the possibilities that could accrue. The storm died down, so they move.

"We have no choice but to make for the Mines of Moria. Caradhras is unforgiving and I have no intention of losing anybody to its frigid clutches." Said Gandalf on their way seeing that even thought the storm died down for now it will come back, but most importantly the enemy knows which road they were talking.

"But Gandalf ..." interrupted Aragorn.

"Yes, Aragorn. I know of your troubles and concerns of the Mines but surely you will agree that path before us is blocked. Also, I have ventured once into the dark tunnels of Moria and come out alive."

"I too have come out alive from the dark mines but it is not an experience I shall like to relieve again. Still, I know your decision is for the best."

"The Mines of Moria! My cousin Balin can give us a royal welcome. I shall lead the way with you Gandalf!"

"Very well, Gimli, son of Gloin. Perhaps, some of my fears will be rested with you by my side."

Once everyone agreed to take the course they set out in the direction of Moria. Serena and Aaron stayed in the back of the fellowship, but they were joined by Legolas and Aragon. Serena acknowledged them once the danger past.

-----------------------------------------------------

The west door to Moria lies near a dark lake beside the Caradhras and Gimli was more excited than the rest of the group with each step. Legolas held a certain 'fear' for the mines being a Woodland Elf, he desired sunlight and the outdoors. But nevertheless, it was for the best.

As they reached the location of the door, they were met only with darkness and no door. Boromir who had objected to coming this way in the first place, said "We should have gone another way through my city and among my people. There it is closer to Mor..."

He was about to say Mordor but he quickly remember that not every member among them was fully aware of their quest and the two new arrival are yet to be cleared of their intention. Gandalf recovered from the awkward moment by saying "Here it is. The door was sealed by ancient magic by Dwarves and Elves at a time when both races were at peace."

There was brief silence that befell on the group. As the moon rays pierced through the clouds and illuminated the way. Gandalf read the Elvish words engraved on the door. Gandalf set upon himself to try a series of spells to open the doors but none of them worked.

"Don't you know what the password is, Mr. Gimli?" asked Pippin.

"No, laddie. I am afraid that often it is those who make the password that knows it and the secret stays with them in their death unless they so choose to tell others."

The Halfling turned to Serena who was sitting at the edge of the lake where the moon rays were pouring through. "Surely, you possess some magic that can open those doors, Lady Serenity."

Serena turned to them and let out a chuckle, "No, little ones. Even if I did, it is not my place to tell you. You must find out on your own."

They looked away dejectedly. They began to throw stones into the water. Then, Aragorn grabbed their hands and said in a hushed tone, "No, we must not disturb the water here."

Suddenly Frodo jumped up, "Of course! It is a riddle. Speak 'Friend' to enter. What is the Elvish word for friend?"

_"Mellon"_

With that the doors began to open and everybody followed Gandalf's lead into the cave. Suddenly, tentacles from the water shot out and grabbed Frodo by the leg.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Strider!"

Aragorn and Boromir rushed forward with their swords and began slicing their way through. Legolas' bow began to sing with each arrow he shot with accurate precision.

"Stop," commended Aaron to stop them attacking the creature. The others at the sudden commend coming form their young companion obeyed. He walked up to it and took all the arrows out and healed them.

"We did not mean to hurt you ancient one, we only meant for our friend to be free. Will you let him go and watch other intruders with intention to harm for us?" Aaron asked while bowing a little to show respect and submission.

After a while of consideration it released the Hobbit and Aragorn caught him in his arms. "Go quickly!"

"Thank you."

Everybody made their way into the cave and shut the door permanently behind them. Gandalf's staff glowed lighting their way.

"Well, Lady Serenity. Perhaps now is a good time as any to tell us who yourself and your son are?"

"I don't know where I should begin, so I will give you the over all until we get to Lothlorien," Serena told everyone. "As you know my name is Serenity. I was married when I was eleven. I had to live middle earth when I was fourteen on a journey when I found out that I was pregnant, and now that the ring has been found we would need to be united."

"How do you know about the ring?" Frodo asked.

"You could say I am a seer…"

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry for the long wait. The way I had it and the way I wanted it to go didn't match, so I had to rewrite:(. Hope you like it and I promise to update doing my spring break. Read and review please and give me some ideas since I seem to get them all mixed up now a day…


End file.
